Un bon vieux film Moldu
by Tatuuum
Summary: C'était comme dans un mauvais film Moldu, une touche de magie illusoire en plus. Mais la vie n'est pas un film, tout comme Alvy n'est pas une actrice.
1. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

 **« Parfois le mensonge explique mieux que la vérité ce qui se passe dans l'âme. » - Maxime Gorki**

* * *

Ce vieux pub Moldu crasseux et désaffecté était la bouffé d'air d'Alvy. Vraiment, elle s'y sentait si bien qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à oublier qu'une goule s'était pendue au plafond, si tel avait été le cas. Que dire de sa décoration composée de crânes en plastique, de draps noirs en lin tirés le long des murs et de ces tables en bois aussi collantes que si l'on leur avait jeté un sortilège de glue perpétuelle ? C'était le paradis, celui qu'elle imaginait dans ses songes à la nuit tombée. Juste l'obscurité et un bourdonnement sourd créer par des centaines de voix s'entrechoquant les unes aux autres.

Alvy redoutait le calme apparent. Il cachait toujours quelque chose de… _désagréable_.

La musique sauvage sortant tout droit des tripes de Moldus à moitié dépressifs et drogués complétait le charme de ce pub, pourtant caricatural à souhait dans le style « rebuts de la société Moldue ». Mais à quoi bon se décarcasser à paraître original ? Ce pub avait une âme et chaque objet avait une histoire, certains datant même de trois siècles en arrière. Et de toute façon, les gens se réfugiaient ici pour boire des litres de bières et non critiquer le mauvais goût des banquettes en cuir de vachette.

Peu importe les sarcasmes de ses camarades de Poudlard, Alvy adorait ce pub. Elle avait d'ailleurs un sacré don en matière de vidange spirituelle. Elle était experte dans l'art de rendre son esprit hermétique à toutes les railleries qu'on lui jetait à la figure. Notamment celles qui crachaient sur son bon vieux Moldu de père – longue barbe grise semblable à celle du professeur Dumbledore et godillots de motards boueux – gérant d'un bar _atypique_ dans la banlieue de Londres.

Quand on ne la connaissait pas – et peu de personnes se vantait du contraire – Alvy était confondue avec un amalgame détestable de nonchalance, d'hypocrisie et de suffisance, tout particulièrement lorsqu'elle ignorait ceux qui avaient un jour éprouvé le curieux désir de lui adresser la parole. Mais non. Alvy n'était pas hypocrite, à l'inverse, elle montrait à tous son visage sincèrement las, éreinté et désintéressé. L'éclat soi-disant espiègle de ses yeux marrons n'était en réalité qu'un torrent de désolation et de désœuvrement.

Sauf lorsqu'elle était dans ce pub et qu'elle ressentait les effluves de l'alcool, du cuir et du sel, comme s'ils étaient au bord de la mer et qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour écouter les grognements du Kraken. Alvy travaillait ici tous les étés pour « aider son père dans ses affaires ». Les clients étaient avares de compliments envers ses yeux insipides depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était la fille chérie du patron. Alvy n'en avait cure s'ils croyaient qu'ils pourraient consommer gratuitement avec de simples « salut poupée, t'as un beau petit lot », ils se mettaient gravement le doigt dans l'œil.

« Non mais regarde-moi qui est entré », se plaignit Erza, qui passait un coup de chiffon humide sur le comptoir. « Ces abrutis n'ont aucune limite. »

Le regard d'Alvy dériva lentement sur les êtres vivants du pub, tandis que la musique tambourinait dans sa boîte crânienne et lui provoquait des lancées douloureuses. Outre le nain qui complotait avec deux femmes drapées de robes sorcières en étoffes violettes, elle ne capta rien qui ne nécessitait vraiment son entière attention.

Erza était à Poudlard avec Alvy dans l'illustre maison Serdaigle. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de plus « altéré » qu'Alvy. Elle n'était pas démente en soi. Juste bizarre, trop bizarre. La seule et unique chose qui passionnait Alvy dans la vie était le cinéma Moldu. Elle s'y rendait souvent avec son père durant les vacances scolaires et était capable de disserter des heures sur le jeu d'acteur d'un certain « Johny Dipp » ou d'un « Colin Fist ». Un comble de critiquer ces Moldus alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas sourire sans paraître stupide ou hypocrite.

Le manque de réaction d'Alvy irrita Erza qui avait serré son chiffon si fort entre ses mains qu'elle l'avait déchiré en deux.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus intéressée par ce qui t'entoure ou du moins faire semblant d'avoir une réaction… potable. »

Une grimace hautement lasse naquit sur les lèvres sèches et croûtées d'Alvy. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout un foin pour… pourquoi faisait-elle tout un foin exactement ? Alvy laissa un doigt glisser sur son menton en s'étalant sur le comptoir, prête à se livrer à l'exercice contraignant des potins entre filles.

« Tu ne les reconnais pas ? » s'agaça Erza dont les mains serraient frénétiquement un second torchon. « Pourtant on ne les loupe pas ceux-là, regarde-moi leurs têtes d'abrutis, ne me dis pas que tu ne les reconnais pas ? »

Sa seconde tirade avait un ton plus affligé qu'autre chose. Alvy remarqua enfin ses cinq nouveaux clients dont parlait manifestement Erza, mais elle n'en démordait pas, elle ne les avait jamais vu. Et elle savait pertinemment que dans approximativement vingt secondes, elle aurait déjà oublié leurs existences. Elle avait une mémoire un peu défaillante.

« Mais Alvy quand même ! Tout le monde en parle tout le temps à Poudlard ! »

Alvy plissa les yeux pour tenter de transpercer l'obscurité du bar et d'observer d'un œil distrait les visages de ces personnes qu'elle était, manifestement, censée connaître. De prime abord, ils ressemblaient à de parfaits crétins – seulement parce qu'ils pointaient leurs doigts partout pour commenter la décoration et riaient comme des hyènes au beau milieu des motards Moldus qui fréquentaient le pub.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des élèves de Poudlard pénétraient dans l'antre de son père. Pas qu'elle les reconnaisse sur le moment. Alvy savait qu'ils étaient venus ici parce qu'elle les entendait médire sur elle tout le long de l'année restante. Enfin, c'était Erza qui les écoutaient et leur hurlaient dessus des immondices dignes à faire frémir un troll des cavernes. Alvy se contentait de rester silencieuse, le regard creux et vide, à attendre que les plats des elfes de maison veuillent bien pointer leurs délicieux fumets sur la table. C'était toujours ainsi, Alvy l'indifférente n'entendait rien, si bien qu'Erza écoutait et parlait pour deux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne te souviens pas de la crasse que m'a fait l'abruti qui se passe sans arrêt la main dans ses cheveux comme s'il était le roi du monde ?

\- Non, la fille me dit quelque chose en revanche… »

Une seule fille accompagnait ces quatre garçons. Ses longs cheveux roux détonnaient sur le rideau noir qui les précédait et sur ces petits crânes blancs que son père avait exposés sur chaque table. Elle semblait inquiète et jetait des regards angoissés aux habitués qui la fixaient sans discrétion. Le garçon à la main ensorcelée – anormal de passer sa main de ses cheveux trois fois en dix secondes – avait coulé son bras libre autour des épaules crispées de la fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce rapprochement.

« C'est Lily Evans. Il y a des rumeurs qui prétendent qu'elle sera Préfète-En-Chef à la rentrée. Mais j'avoue que je suis surprise de la voir avec Potter, je croyais qu'elle le détestait.

\- Hum.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Alvy haussa les épaules nonchalamment. Elle avait appris l'existence de l'être humain dénommée Lily Evans cinq secondes plus tôt, alors elle n'allait sûrement pas extrapoler sur le dégoût que cette fille manifestait pour le bras envahisseur du binoclard. Il était épuisant d'entretenir une conversation de plus de trois phrases sur un sujet aussi barbant.

« Autour d'elle, ce sont les maraudeurs, relata Erza d'un ton assuré, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Ah, vaguement entendu parler.

\- Vaguement ?

\- J'ai croisé celui-là une fois à l'entrée du cinéma », dit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix en pointant Peter, maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin reconnu. « Il n'aime pas le cinéma Moldu, tu le crois ça ? »

Erza n'aurait pas pu être plus dépitée qu'en cet instant. Alvy ne se souvenait des maraudeurs qu'à cause de Peter, le plus discret, parce qu'il avait osé lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas le cinéma et que ses amis maraudeurs non plus. Il serait sûrement parti en la traitant de folle si elle lui avait fait son sempiternelle discours sur le manque de jugeote des sorciers qui ignoraient encore cette merveilleuse invention des Moldus.

Alvy avait grandi dans une famille Moldue et n'avait su qu'elle était une sorcière qu'à ses onze ans lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Son père non plus n'avait jamais su. Patricia, sa défunte épouse, était morte avec son secret cinq ans après qu'Alvy soit née dans la normalité la plus totale.

« En attendant il faut que quelqu'un les serve, alors à toi le privilège », sourit cyniquement Erza. « Pas question que je m'en approche. »

De son flegme légendaire, Alvy empoigna un plateau et son calepin, emboîta le pas d'un ivrogne tanguant jusqu'aux toilettes et s'arrêta devant ses cinq nouveaux clients. Ils l'examinèrent tous avec un certain intérêt, presque moqueur si on ne se focalisait que sur le rictus de Black.

« Vous voulez boire quoi ? »

Soudain, Lily hoqueta de peur lorsque le vieil ivrogne s'étala sur elle, s'étant finalement rappelé qu'il ne cherchait pas les toilettes mais la porte du bar pour fumer une clope au clair de lune.

« Allez Evans, détends-toi, t'as accepté de venir alors assume un peu.

\- Toi Black je te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse, je vous signale que vous m'avez obligée à venir. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'on retrouve mon cadavre dans la cours arrière ! Non mais vous avez vu cet endroit ? On ne s'entend même pas parler, je jure que je vais vous étriper avant de sortir d'ici !

\- Calme-là un peu James », se lamenta Sirius, puis il reconsidéra enfin Alvy. « On va prendre cinq bières et ces cinq shot comme ceux-ci », compléta-t-il en montrant ce qu'une femme engloutissait à la table d'à côté.

Alvy haussa un sourcil, passablement étonnée par le sourire charmeur que lui refourguait Black. Il ne devait pas fréquenter les bars Moldus souvent pour oser commander une biture pareille. Mais elle n'insista pas – ce n'était pas son genre – et repartit le pas traînant au comptoir pour divulguer le contenu de la commande à Erza.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Ils vont être assommés par des mammouths s'ils boivent le _Petrushka Vine_. Et ils n'ont même pas l'âge d'abord !

\- On sert tout le monde, c'est la politique de la maison. Mon père s'en fiche s'ils sont mineurs tant qu'ils paient.

\- Merci pour ton manque de réaction », s'agaça-t-elle. « Et ton père finira en prison un jour, tu peux me croire.

\- Tu ne diras rien tant qu'il te paie », fit remarquer Alvy d'une voix monocorde.

Erza brisa deux verres sous le coup de la colère dont les briques se répandirent sur le sol telle une petite pluie scintillante. Aux antipodes d'Alvy, Erza était passionnée et vivante, fougueuse et réactive. Pas un cadavre mou qui se promenait tout le temps dans les couloirs de Poudlard d'un air absent.

« Il paraît qu'ils ont été arrêtés par la brigade magique, Black et Potter, la semaine dernière. On les a pincés dans un endroit où ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver. Je vois que cela ne les a pas empêchés de recommencer et je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont ici, personne ne risque de les arrêter même s'ils hurlaient qu'ils avaient tué quelqu'un, jeter la tête et les pieds dans une poubelle et manger le reste au petit-dej », maugréa Erza.

Alvy déposa prudemment les bières sur son plateau et attendit qu'Erza s'active pour préparer les shot. Un autre client la héla, elle laissa donc son amie maudire les maraudeurs dans son coin et prit quelques commandes avant de revenir au comptoir. Erza avait rageusement jeté de la poudre verte dans deux des verres, substance qu'elle conservait dans une petite besace nouée à sa taille.

« Ceux-là sont pour Black et Potter. Ne te trompe pas surtout, ils vont bien apprécier. »

Alvy jeta un regard nonchalant aux deux verres en question et porta son plateau avec aisance jusqu'à leur table.

« Ces Moldus ont des endroits vraiment sympas, s'extasia Black en s'étalant sur la banquette d'un air impertinent.

\- Dis pas ça devant Lily ! »

Ce couinement aurait été adorable pour Alvy s'il n'était pas sorti de la bouche de ce Peter. Elle s'efforça de ne rien montrer de son ressentiment quand elle déposa en silence les boissons devant eux. Alvy accrocha le regard du seul garçon qui ne parlait pas et se contentait de l'observer, en retrait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Peut-être était-il de mauvaise humeur, déprimé ou malade. Son teint était abominable à la lumière des bougies. Cependant, ses yeux chocolat étaient loin d'être éteints comme il était de coutume chez les malades – Alvy n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi étincelants. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu des tas au cinéma. Le garçon lui offrit un maigre sourire avant de plonger ses lèvres dans sa bière, délaissant le shot en toute impunité. Lily Evans en fit d'ailleurs de même.

Ignorant les deux briseurs d'ambiance, Black, Potter et Peter levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent joyeusement. Alvy retourna à sa place de prédilection, le comptoir, ramassant quelques bouteilles par-ci par-là sur les autres tables.

« Ils les ont bus ces crétins », ricana Erza une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur. « On va bien rire. »

Alvy passa derrière le comptoir et nettoya la vaisselle en imaginant sa vie si elle réussissait à créer un cinéma sorcier, où les spectateurs auraient la possibilité d'entrer dans le film et d'y participer pour en modifier le dénouement. Mais personne ne s'y intéresserait à part elle. Lorsqu'elle parvint à cette fâcheuse conclusion, Alvy devint maussade comme si un Détraqueur lui chatouillait les amygdales. Elle était en train de sécher le restant des chopes propres lorsque l'irréparable s'était produit. Erza avait éclaté de rire et camouflait ses mimiques de joie derrière sa main. Alvy jeta un coup d'œil à la table que son amie fixait et n'eut aucun réaction en voyant Potter, ainsi que Peter rire tels des gorets comme s'ils avaient été touchés par un Rictusempra. Inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient plein de pustules rougeâtres sur le visage et que leurs ventres avaient tellement grossi qu'ils étaient en lice pour concourir avec le Père Noël.

« On dirait ton grand-père, constata Alvy simplement.

\- Réussi non ? Je m'y suis attelée toute l'année et je trouve que le résultat est plutôt concluant. »

Lily avait lâché un hurlement rauque, étouffé par Black qui avait aplati sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'attirer plus l'attention sur eux. Peter et James étaient très bruyants et rotaient à n'en plus finir. Alvy vit que les trois autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas bu le mélange d'Erza, paniquaient. Evans tenta de percer les pustules à Potter en vain.

Soudain, le regard noir de Black se glissa sur Alvy et il bondit de la banquette pour foncer droit sur elle. Alvy déglutit et lâcha sa vaisselle dans l'évier.

« Toi ! T'as mis quoi dans leurs verres ? s'empressa-t-il d'aboyer à son adresse.

\- Absolument rien », rétorqua-t-elle franchement.

Ses yeux gris l'analysaient sous toutes les coutures. Alvy spécula sur son regard franc, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un gobelin détroussé tant il était orageux. Mais Black dut se rendre compte qu'Alvy n'était qu'une coquille vide car il se désintéressa aussitôt d'elle et chargea Erza qui sifflotait innocemment au comptoir.

« Ça vous apprendra à boire alors que vous n'avez pas l'âge », le nargua son amie malgré les menaces qui fusaient de la bouche de Black.

Observant Lily se presser autour de James et Peter, Alvy regretta qu'Erza ait empoisonné leurs verres. Leur chahut irritait les autres clients du pub. Et son père n'aimerait surtout pas que ses petits camarades sèment le désordre ici et fassent un vacarme digne d'un Magyar à pointes.

« Vous devriez vous en-aller maintenant », tonna Alvy sèchement à Lily.

La rousse releva ses grands yeux verts sur elle, vraisemblablement abasourdie, mais ne pipa mot. Elle se contenta d'aider James à tenir debout et l'emmena dehors en évitant soigneusement les regards lascifs des hommes présents. Alvy fixa ensuite froidement Peter qui s'étalait à ses pieds en ricanant entre ses doigts boudinés.

« Tenez, désolé pour le dérangement. »

Cette voix douce et calme interpela Alvy qui sursauta sur place. Le garçon au regard étincelant était tout près d'elle et lui tendait de la monnaie Moldue. Elle était un peu anxieuse de sentir ce regard lumineux braquer sur elle. Uniquement sur elle.

« Non, ce n'est rien, désolé pour… ça. »

Elle pointa négligemment Peter du doigt. Le garçon rangea sa monnaie en la remerciant tout de même pour les bières et aida son ami à se relever dignement. Alvy hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Ce Peter avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Le cinéma Moldu, _pourri_ ? Ces mots lui écorchaient encore les oreilles aujourd'hui.

Elle partait du principe que tous les sorciers qui méprisaient le cinéma avaient raté leur vie. Ni plus ni moins.

Alvy se retourna tel un robot et contempla la dispute de Black et Erza derrière un motard aux épaules carrées. Ils se hurlaient dessus sans gêne, sans se soucier des clients qui n'avaient rien à faire de leur divergence d'opinion. Alvy soupira un peu. Son amie était une vraie harpie et de toute façon, hurler comme si on lui avait enfoncé une fusée de chez Zonko entre les fesses ne résoudrait jamais rien.

Quand il eut débarrassé le plancher, Alvy revint auprès de son amie et elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la soirée, même lorsqu'Erza lui récita tous les défauts de Black. Alvy hochait la tête de temps en temps pour lui prouver qu'elle l'écoutait d'une oreille. Mais elle aurait été incapable de ressortir un des défauts cités, sauf si elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces. Rien n'était plus inintéressant que la vie des habitants de ce Château à courants d'air.

« C'est un coureur de jupon, un vrai abruti qui se sert de son sourire pour embobiner tout le monde, il pue la fiente d'hippogriffe et Merlin sait comment ça sait mauvais ! Ma fois, il s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu », répétait-elle pour la centième fois.

Alvy haussa les épaules. Elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de savoir de qui elle parlait – sa mémoire de poisson rouge était une véritable bénédiction. Alvy subit ce manège jusqu'à la fin de leur service, aux environs de trois heures du matin. Les deux Serdaigle passèrent un coup de serpillère et rangèrent la salle aussi vite que leur permettaient les bavardages incessants d'Erza.

Alvy poussa un profond soupir de contentement en fermant la porte du pub à clé dans le silence le plus complet. Elle ne rêvait plus que de son lit douillet. Alvy se surprit à cogiter sur ce silence qui l'enveloppait à présent. Le silence ne mentait jamais. Il révélait toujours ce que les bavards incessants ne pouvaient exprimer par des mots. Somme toute, il devait être le meilleur ami d'Alvy qui ne se complaisait que dans le mutisme et la négligence, et pourtant non. Il était de loin son pire cauchemar.

Le lendemain, Alvy se traîna dans la cuisine et bailla à rivaliser avec un dragon édenté. Son père était assis à la table et mangeait déjà un toast couvert d'une plaque entière de beurre, ainsi que d'une minuscule tranche de saumon fumé. Il disait toujours avoir un petit appétit le matin.

Alvy lui plaqua un bisou sur sa joue rosée et chauffa du lait dans une casserole. Elle planta quelques cuillérées dans le cacao en poudre pour le désolidariser et en versa dans son lait fumant.

« Comment ça s'est passé hier ma chérie ? Tu as reçu des pourboires ?

Le rituel matinal de son père. Toujours lui demander si elle avait eu des pourboires. Beaucoup de parents jugeaient et récompensaient leurs enfants aux notes qu'ils recevaient à l'école mais pas le père d'Alvy. Pour lui, c'était rhétorique et logique : si elle travaillait bien, que le pub était animé et que personne ne faisait de grabuge, elle recevrait de généreux pourboires de ses clients. Plus les pourboires enflaient, plus elle travaillait bien. Qu'elle trémousse son fessier vulgairement si cela lui permettait d'avoir plus de pourboires ! En effet, Patrick n'en avait rien à faire de ses notes à Poudlard – pourtant majoritairement excellentes. La maison Serdaigle accueillait après tout des élèves particulièrement intelligents.

« Pas grand-chose », admit-elle en haussant les épaules, « Erza en a eu plus que moi. »

\- C'est normal fille, sa poitrine est plus grosse que la tienne et elle s'habille mieux que toi.

\- Oui sûrement. »

Alvy bailla encore dans la manche de son pyjama et se gratta les yeux pour enlever des croûtes sèches qui la dérangeaient.

« Cette fille est étonnante », poursuivit son père, « elle fait tourner la tête de tout le monde… quand est-ce qu'elle revient à la maison ? »

Le regard avide de son père rendait Alvy perplexe. Lorsqu'Erza était dans les parages, elle était aussi transparente que si elle s'était cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Erza était la seule de ses camarades qui avait l'autorisation paternel de fouler le parquet grinçant et délabré de la maison. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, personne n'aurait eu envie de lui rendre visite de toute façon.

« Peut-être demain. On va acheter nos fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Je devrais vous accompagner. »

Il gonfla le torse fièrement. Alvy se demandait parfois si son père n'avait pas le même âge qu'elle. C'était l'adulte le plus immature et irresponsable que la terre ait porté. Mais elle l'aimait énormément parce qu'il était sa seule famille et elle l'aimait encore plus dans un siège de cinéma.

« Tu devrais rester au lit, tu es malade. Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer. Ta cochonnerie est sérieuse.

\- Ma cochonnerie ?

\- Oh… c'est euh… on m'a dit que c'était une cochonnerie ce que tu as attrapé… mais je sais pas… je n'en sais rien. »

Alvy secoua vivement la tête et chassa cette idée de son esprit distrait. Son père ne choppait pas de cochonnerie, qu'est-ce qu'Erza lui avait encore fait bêtement croire ? Elle sirota son lait bruyamment pour dissiper le quiproquo, jetant des coups d'œil à la mine sombre de son père. Alvy s'était abstenue de chercher de plus amples informations concernant sa cochonnerie sur _internet,_ à la bibliothèque publique du quartier.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu nous rejoignes manger une glace à Fortarôme une fois qu'on a fini nos achats. »

Elle ne faisait jamais de phrases aussi longues, sauf avec son père où elle se sentait assez à l'aise pour discuter comme de vrais êtres humains.

« Mais je ne peux pas venir sur le Chemin de Traverse sans toi !

\- Alors tant pis. »

Son impassibilité énerva son père qui avait manifestement très envie de revoir Erza. Deux semaines qu'il était confiné à la maison pour soigner sa cochonnerie et deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu la mater sous tous les angles.

Alvy engloutit le reste de son lait chocolaté d'une traite et lava son verre, ainsi que la casserole en silence. Son père marmonnait sans cesse dans son dos. Il n'était pas ravi d'être prisonnier de sa propre maison. Seulement, Alvy préférait qu'il se repose et guérisse plutôt qu'il sorte se pavaner dehors avec son haleine écœurante d'après-fête.

« Je vais travailler au cinéma. Ne m'attends pas, je reviendrai tard ce soir. »

Il était presque quatorze heures. Le premier film n'était qu'à quinze heure mais il fallait qu'elle prépare les sucreries et le pop-corn elle-même aujourd'hui. Greg, l'autre étudiant engagé par le cinéma, était malade.

« Tu y vas tôt ! » lui reprocha son père en se dandinant sur sa chaise. « Je suis tout seul toute la journée moi. Tu pourrais rester un peu avec ton vieux père.

\- Greg est malade, mais lui n'a pas choppé de cochonnerie apparemment », lui fit-elle remarquer d'un ton badin.

Alvy ne saisissait pas vraiment la différence qu'il existait entre la maladie de Greg et la maladie de son père, malgré les explications de six pieds de longs d'Erza. À croire qu'elle s'en fichait complètement. Et c'était probablement le cas en son for intérieur. Son père menait la vie qu'il avait choisie... ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Tu me prends du jambon et du pain en revenant s'il te plaît ? À moins que tu veuilles laisser ton vieux père mourir de faim dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Elle acquiesça malgré le plomb de culpabilité que son père avait cru bon d'attacher à ses entrailles, embrassa sa joue et monta dans sa chambre enfiler des habits Moldus. Elle ressortit de sa chambre dix minutes plus tard avec la dégaine d'un sac à patate – elle n'avait pas acheté d'habits neufs depuis très longtemps. Pourquoi ? Parce que faire les magasins était un véritable supplice, surtout lorsque son père y fourrait son grain de sel. Alvy longea le couloir entièrement boisé de l'étage supérieur de la maison et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Elle était équipée sommairement, mais c'était suffisant pour eux. La maison d'Alvy n'était pas un exemple de propreté mais elle avait décidé qu'elle travaillait trop pour s'en occuper. Elle avait tout juste le temps de faire ses devoirs entre deux services au pub et son boulot au cinéma.

Sa journée fut plus exaltante dès le premier pas qu'elle posa au cinéma. Elle ne vit d'ailleurs pas le temps passer. Des tas de Moldus se pressèrent à son guichet pour l'avant-première d'un film d'horreur. Alvy aurait aimé le visionner avec du bon pop-corn recouvert de caramel, mais elle n'avait personne avec qui y aller. Erza détestait ce genre de film et son père avait une cochonnerie.

A vingt-trois heures, elle fit un crochet par l'épicerie du coin – la seule qui était ouverte à cette- heure-là – et acheta du jambon. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Une fois arrivée à la maison, elle rangea le jambon dans le frigo, se déshabilla et s'assit à son bureau. Sa lampe de chevet s'alluma tandis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié le pain. Pas grave.

« Potions, histoire de la magie. »

Un sourire discret envahit ses lèvres. Elle était soulagée d'arriver au bout de ses interminables devoirs. Elle potassa longuement la nouvelle ère sorcière du vingtième siècle et la potion de Felix Felicis. Alvy s'endormit sur son bureau à l'aube, ses devoirs terminés.

* * *

On pourrait penser qu'Erza adorait son patron. Mais non. Le mot haïr serait plus fidèle au tableau qu'elle se dressait de Patrick Walch. Un pingre, un pervers et un mauvais père. Elle se gardait cependant de l'avouer à Alvy, elle qui vouait un véritable culte à son père. C'était compréhensible. Il était sa seule famille.

« Ton père t'invite au cinéma à chaque fois qu'il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner, comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle Alvy ? »

Elle n'en montra rien sur son visage impassible, mais cette pique l'agaça. Alvy défendait son père contre vent et marrée. Mais elle voulait vraiment voir ce nouveau film d'horreur Moldu qui sortirait à Noël.

« Alors il peut bien t'y emmener cette fois, il t'a fait travailler presque tous les soirs gratuitement cet été parce qu'il traine dans des endroits pas possibles et choppe des trucs dégoûtants. »

Alvy mordit dans son cornet de glace saveur Chocogrenouille-pistache.

« Toi tu pourrais venir.

\- Pas question.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais déjà voir _tous_ les autres avec toi Alvy. »

Elles étaient assises à la terrasse de Fortarôme depuis une quinze de minutes. Leurs achats s'entassaient sur la table tout près d'elles (leurs nouveaux bouquins de métamorphose et de sortilèges, leurs robes neuves et leurs ingrédients de potions). Alvy avait été échangé son argent de poche Moldu contre de l'argent sorcier.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu les as laissé filer sans payer. Et que tu aies interverti les verres ! Peter n'était pas visé, c'est Black que je voulais atteindre.

\- Tu les as empoisonnés, tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? »

Ce soupçon de révolte se tarit bien vite dans le cœur d'Alvy. Elle baissa les yeux machinalement et lécha sa glace. Ce n'était pas bien grave qu'elle ait raté ce… comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Alvy secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« Je leur ai juste rendu la pareille. Ils ne t'ont jamais rien fait à toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas du reste du Château. D'ailleurs, prépare-toi à être leur cible numéro un dès qu'on sera de retour à Poudlard. J'imagine qu'ils ne mettront pas longtemps avant de découvrir qui tu es. »

Erza donna un violent coup de coude à Alvy qui s'était calé dans sa chaise, ses yeux nébuleux voyageant de vitrines et vitrines.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Euh, excuse-moi... je regardais les… pigeons. »

Alvy esquissa un sourire, enfin une grimace, et déposa quelques mornilles sur la table. Cette année, les pigeons étaient à l'honneur dans les boutiques d'animaux domestiques. Alvy espérait de tout cœur qu'aucun élève de Poudlard ne s'abandonne à cette tendance désastreuse.

« Alors les filles, vous vous engraissez encore un peu plus ? »

Erza se tendit imperceptiblement tandis qu'Alvy continuait à observer les pigeons comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, ce qui était après tout normal vu qu'elle n'avait réellement rien entendu. Alvy riva nonchalamment ses yeux dénués de toute émotion sur le propriétaire de la silhouette qui lui gâchait le paysage.

« On ne t'a pas sonné Fols », répliqua Erza, « retournes prendre le thé avec tes amis Mangemorts.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à te taire parfois, Alvy chérie est une experte, tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Erza avait plaqué ses mains sur la table. Ses traits déformés jaillissaient de haine, de dégoût et de ressentiment. Adam Fols était un Serpentard de leur année, Sang-Pur par excellence, avec son allure d'aristocrate et son sourire de tombeur de ces dames. Erza regrettait amèrement que sa pauvre mère ait osé le mettre au monde et n'ait pas eu la subtile idée de l'étouffer avec le cordon ombilical.

Comme si être un Sang-Pur excusait le fait d'avoir une cervelle atrophiée.

« Ah tu es là toi, lâcha finalement Alvy en baillant.

\- Tu n'es pas avec ton père ? »

Sa langue de serpent se faufilait entre ses babines retroussées. Alvy fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vois bien que non ? Il est malade. »

Elle se retint de préciser « cochonnerie », car Erza aurait hurlé à la mort à côté d'eux. Et elle n'avait pas très envie de subir les foudres, le tonnerre et la grêle de son amie.

« Pourrait-on être bientôt débarrasser de cet abomination ? Je n'ose pas y croire. »

Le ton admirablement moqueur d'Adam ne l'ébranla pas Alvy. Elle en avait l'habitude. Il tira la chaise à côté d'elle, ignorant les protestations haut-perchées d'Erza, et frôla sa main qu'elle retira précipitamment de la cuillère de sa glace, maintenant liquide à cause de la chaleur de ce mois de juillet. Adam glissa la cuillère de glace dans sa bouche d'un geste lent, ses lèvres se fondant parfaitement aux courbes imparfaites de la cuillère de Fortarôme et analysa attentivement la réaction d'Alvy. Elle le dévisageait d'une neutralité déconcertante mais ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant.

« Tu me parles tout le temps de mon père, tu as l'air de te beaucoup t'en soucier contrairement à ce que tu essaies de me faire croire, constata-t-elle platement.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Alvy esquissa un bref sourire, récupérant sa cuillère calmement et la replongeant dans sa glace comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le Serpentard l'avait prise en grippe le jour où ils s'étaient percutés sur le Chemin de Traverse, trois ans en arrière, et que son père l'avait insulté de tous les noms. Le fier Sang-Pur s'était senti doublement insulté de par la nature Moldue de Patrick. Adam avait voulu se venger à maintes reprises mais il était forcé de constater qu'Alvy n'était pas très réceptive à ses chantages et ses coups bas. Elle était aussi insipide qu'une pierre calcaire couverte de boue.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Alvy n'était dérangée par la mine hautaine et la langue de vipère d'Adam. Sa présence était presque une bénédiction. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, le regardait de temps à autre pour flatter son immense égo, et répondait sporadiquement à ses piques. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le considérait comme un ami, elle n'était pas aussi stupide. Mais lorsqu'il était près d'elle, personne d'autre n'osait l'embêter, ni même l'approcher.

« Ton vieux Moldu de père, j'espère qu'il mourra _pour l'exemple_ , je devrais peut-être m'en occuper moi-même… »

Son sourire insolent agaça Erza qui lui brailla froidement dessus pour qu'il disparaisse de leur vue. Adam partit en riant aux éclats, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de luxe, et s'engouffra dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Alvy soupira gravement de tout son soûl en repoussant sa glace contaminée par la salive d'Adam.

« Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas Alvy ?

\- L'indifférence est la meilleure arme que j'aie », souffla-t-elle perdue dans l'océan sombre de ses pensées.

Erza leva les yeux au ciel mortifiée par l'attitude nonchalante d'Alvy. Elles récupèrent leurs affaires une heure plus tard après un silence de plomb les ayant plongées toutes deux dans un état second de dépressives.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Alvy se tenait sur le quai 9 ¾. Il était 10h30. Le train vapotait tranquillement dans son dos. Des élèves se ruaient déjà avec joie en son for, des cinquièmes années et sixièmes années principalement. Alvy observait d'un air amusé son père traîner sa valise jusqu'à elle, débitant tous les gros mots possibles et inimaginables pour un Moldu. Patrick avait un lumbago d'aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait mais il tenait à assumer son rôle de père, qui pour lui constituait à porter sa valise et la sermonner sur son vieux jeans délavé. Patrick était en sueur et s'épongeait le front avec deux mouchoirs, jetant des coups d'œil aux autres parents qui prenaient leurs enfants dans leurs bras.

« Je me rappelle la première fois qu'on est venu sur ce quai. Tu étais habillée de cette petite robe bleue que ta mère t'avait achetée avant de mourir. Elle me l'a dit, ce jour-là. Elle voulait que tu la mettes pour ta rentrée quand tu aurais onze ans. J'avais trouvé ça bizarre, mais… enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais pu me douter de quelque chose. Mais elle savait que tu serais comme elle.

\- Maman savait beaucoup de choses.

\- Oui certainement. Elle était trop intelligente et qualifiée pour être une serveuse… »

Le regard vague de son père et ses lèvres pincées firent sourire Alvy. La nostalgie douce qu'elle lisait en lui était un très bel hommage à sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée toutes ces années, même s'il choppait des cochonneries dans tous les coins de Londres.

« Papa, il faut que tu montes ma valise dans le train.

\- Maintenant déjà ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se massant le bas du dos.

\- Je peux le faire aussi si tu ne te sens pas capable…

\- Chut chut chut ! Les parents d'Erza arrivent, je vais monter ta valise pendant que tu les salues. »

Son père évitait sans arrêt les parents d'Erza, qu'ils les rencontrent dans un café, à la bibliothèque ou au cinéma quand ils récupéraient Erza après une séance tardive, quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Les parents de son amie étaient deux sorciers Sang-Pur et ils étaient très intéressés par Patrick et ses habitudes de Moldus. Ils posaient tout le temps des questions sur son travail – énormément depuis qu'il avait engagé leur précieuse et unique fille. Seulement, son père avait une peur bleue d'eux. Alvy n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi.

« Bonjour Alvy, entonna la mère d'Erza, habillée d'une somptueuse robe vert olive.

\- Ravie de vous revoir, Madame et Monsieur Prewett.

\- Où est passé ton père ? s'enquit Erza.

\- Il est allé monter ma valise dans le train.

\- On devrait peut-être faire pareil papa. Le train part dans quinze minutes. »

Alvy se retourna et vit son père ressortir du train en se cachant derrière deux garçons. Les parents d'Erza le dépassèrent sans le voir. Alvy n'était pas étonnée qu'il se serve d'un stratagème ridicule pour les éviter mais elle était intriguée que deux élèves de Poudlard aient accepté de servir de remparts humains. En s'approchant d'eux, Alvy remarqua qu'ils riaient tous les trois ensemble d'une mine conspiratrice. Elle haussa un sourcil. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait jamais ri aux vannes douteuses de son père. La Serdaigle se planta à côté de lui comme une statue de cire. Patrick lui offrit un sourire rayonnant de fraîcheur en tapotant son épaule.

« Ces jeunes garçons m'ont aidé pour ta valise, la jeunesse a encore du bon. C'est tes amis Alvy ? »

Alvy dévisagea Potter et Black sans une once d'intérêt. Elle était prête à soupirer mais ravala ses suppliques lorsque son père lui décocha un regard noir.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je me rappelle pas les avoir déjà vu. »

Ils parurent déconcertés. Alvy intercepta le regard méprisant de Black, tellement animé de dédain, qu'elle ne put y rester insensible. Qu'avait-il à la fixer comme si elle avait choppé elle-même une cochonnerie ? Le monde était décidément injuste.

« On s'est vu il y a une semaine, j'ai dû aller à St-Mangouste pour faire dégonfler mon ventre, s'emporta James Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Alvy ? »

Son père était paniqué, en apparence, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était St-Mangouste. Il avait dû comprendre que Potter était allé consulter un chaman qui avait ordonné à une mangouste de lui perforer le bide avec ses petites griffes pointues. La magie était un concept tout à fait abstrait pour lui.

« Rien.

\- Veuillez excuser ma fille les garçons, elle est un peu coincée et… mais regardez comme elle s'habille ! Vous êtes de solides gaillards vous, je parie que les filles vous tombent toutes dans les bras. »

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit ses joues et son cou comme une vague d'eau bouillante. Alvy ne savait pas si elle était gênée ou énervée. Elle ne ressentait rien d'habitude, son cœur était aussi sec qu'un désert de sable. Elle n'était pas douée pour exprimer ses… zantiments ?

« Vous n'avez pas idée », ricana Sirius en croisant les bras. « Votre fille devrait faire des efforts vestimentaires vous avez raison.

\- Ah tu vois Alvy, ton ami est d'accord avec moi !

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami, je me souviens même pas l'avoir vu un jour. »

Son ton était tout à fait courtois et monotone. Pas la peine de mêler des zantiments à sa vie tranquille, simplement à cause de crétins et de la tendance de son père à dénigrer sa garde-robe.

« On est dans la même école depuis six ans et on s'est vu au pub, rétorqua Black comme si elle était folle à lier.

\- Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'est mon bébé ce pub ! La décoration a été rénovée il y a dix ans, j'en suis plutôt fier. »

Potter et Black eurent une révélation. Ils avaient surement compris que le pub appartenait à son père. Leurs regards s'éveillèrent comme deux billes possédées par l'âme d'un démon.

« Votre fille devrait revoir son accueil monsieur.

\- Vous savez qu'elle m'a empoisonné ? »

Potter avait enfoncé le clou. Patrick ne fit pas attention à son petit air narquois digne d'une hyène.

« Alvy ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Rien, s'agaça-t-elle.

\- C'est ça, pesta Black avec un sourire perfide.

\- T'es peut-être ma fille mais ces garçons ne mentent pas. Et on ne maltraite pas les clients, tu devrais le savoir avec le temps ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais de pourboire !

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr hein ? claqua froidement Alvy.

\- Ils ont dit la vérité sur tes vêtements. »

Alvy crut plonger la tête de son père dans la fumée de la locomotive pour abréger ses souffrances – non pas de zantiments ou d'émeausion ! – mais à quoi bon prendre cette histoire à cœur. C'était totalement désespérant et dénué d'intérêt. Elle ne savait même pas les noms de ces deux abrutis.

« Bon les enfants, je vais devoir y aller… on m'attend. J'espère vous voir aux prochaines vacances les garçons, je vous offrirai une bière. »

Alvy ordonna silencieusement à son père de détaler. Il pressa ses épaules délicatement et partit le ventre en avant, fier comme un commodore.

« Alors c'est ton père ? » se moqua Black en repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Erza étant réapparue avec ses parents, Alvy considéra cette discussion close et traîna ce qu'il restait de sa dignité à l'autre bout du wagon. Ils embrassèrent à coups de bave et de rouge à lèvres les joues creuses d'Alvy et étranglèrent Erza dans leurs bras. Le train était sur le départ. Alvy et Erza agitèrent leurs mains pour un dernier au-revoir et les deux parents ne devinrent bientôt plus que de minuscules crottes de mouche.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1 et merci beaucoup à _**Niakovic**_ et **_PotterementVotre_** _(Salut ! Déjà j'adore ton pseudo ! Et j'espère que la suite va te plaire, je développe Alvy petit à petit, mais ce chapitre pose plutôt les bases pour l'année future. Encore merci et à la prochaine !)_ pour vos reviews :D Cette histoire comportera 17 chapitres. La fin est déjà prévue !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard fut long. Abominablement long. Alvy n'étant pas loquace, Erza se débrouillait d'ordinaire pour chasser ce silence malsain qui pesait sur ses épaules et la dérangeait un peu. Alvy n'était pas friande des récits dégoulinant la guimauve qu'Erza inventait à tout bout de champ, mais certains lui arrachaient tout de même des froncements de sourcils suggestifs. Après tout, même Alvy n'était pas insensible à la rumeur qui relatait, selon toute vraisemblance, la relation tumultueuse et torturée du professeur Dumbledore et de son fidèle phénix, Fumseck.

Mais aujourd'hui, Erza s'était contenté de se noyer derrière la grosse reliure verte de son livre de métamorphose. Autant dire qu'Alvy avait dû se résoudre à en faire de même pour passer le temps – qui lui marchait dessus violemment. Alvy en ressentait chaque coup au plus profond de son âme et les fêlures créées par ce temps vindicatif s'agrandissaient de jour en jour. Bientôt, elles seraient si béantes que rien ne pourraient les combler ou même les réparer. Alvy s'était résolu à cette idée dès son plus jeune âge : le temps l'agresserait toujours plus brutalement et un jour, elle se rendrait compte que ce poids qui avait asphyxié sa poitrine durant toutes ces années, avait fini par disparaître, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Ce jour-là, les couleurs seraient plus vives que jamais et elle embrasserait la mort comme une vieille amie.

Alvy et Erza descendirent du Poudlard Express sans échanger un seul mot et montèrent dans une calèche, accompagnées de cinquièmes années de la maison Poufsouffle. Alvy appréciait la fraîcheur de cette soirée orageuse. L'averse s'écrasait massivement sur Poudlard, creusant des gouilles tout au long du chemin que les roues de la calèche traversaient courageusement. Les clapotis frénétiques de la tempête la berçaient et lui rappelaient ces soirées pluvieuses où elle était confortablement enfouie dans son canapé à regarder un bon vieux film Moldu.

Les torches du Château attirèrent son regard, dans le flou de l'averse, comme si elle observait Poudlard au travers d'une vitre rayée. Alvy ne détestait pas cette école, mais ne l'aimait pas non plus. Le Château était magnifique, ces lumières qui formaient un halo lumineux de fête étaient superbe, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas chez elle. Alvy préférait le confort Moldu de sa maison et la solitude qu'elle promettait lorsque son père était en vadrouille.

Alvy se fondit sans préambule dans la foule d'élevées survoltés qui débouchait sur la Grande Salle. Elle était sobrement décorée ce soir, le plafond magique était bleu foncé, sans étoile, et ses centaines de bougies délogeaient l'obscurité imposée par cette soirée orageuse.

Des filles de Serdaigle comméraient entre elles, leurs têtes penchées les unes vers les autres, quand Alvy s'assit avec ennui auprès de ses condisciples. En réalité, ces filles remuaient leurs lèvres très doucement et la dévisageaient comme si on lui avait greffé une tête de Niffleur sur les fesses. Alvy ne daigna pas s'en apercevoir. Elle préférait examiner les gestes méticuleux du professeur McGonagall envers le Choixpeau magique.

« Tout le monde t'a vu discuter avec Black et Potter ce matin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? chuchota Erza en lui plantant sa fourchette dans le bras.

\- Aïe. »

Alvy haussa les épaules. Erza devait sans doute faire référence à ces deux nigauds arriérés serrant la main de son père sur le quai de la gare, main qui avait peut-être une chance de leur refiler une grave cochonnerie. C'était néanmoins peu probable vu que cette main la touchait aussi constamment et que rien de suspect n'était arrivé à son enveloppe charnelle.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Erza.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans sa cheville. Alvy retint difficilement un râle douloureux qui menaçait de lui échapper et se décala sur la gauche, afin d'être hors de portée du pied d'Erza. C'était déjà assez barbant qu'on lui rabâche les oreilles sur un sujet aussi insignifiant, pas question qu'on lui réduise en plus les os en compote. Alvy ignora délibérément Erza et concentra toute sa maigre attention sur les premières années qui défilaient au milieu de la Grande Salle.

La répartition débuta et seul Alvy ne vit pas les maraudeurs faire les malins à chaque Griffondor qui gonflait leurs rangs. Elle se contentait d'applaudir les nouveaux Serdaigle avec cet air maussade qui lui collait si bien à la peau.

« Alvy Walch ! » hurla une voix aigüe qui la tira malgré elle de sa torpeur méditative.

Elle risqua un œil à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, où leur splendide Préfète s'époumonait, buste droite et cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses. L'insigne éclatante sur son uniforme l'avait déjà été les deux années précédentes. Alvy était d'ailleurs un peu surprise que Dorela se souvienne si bien de son nom, mais elle l'était encore plus de se souvenir elle-même du sien.

« Dorela », maugréa Alvy en guise de bonjour.

Les mets étaient enfin à portée de main. Alvy se servit de plusieurs plats de viande, de pommes de terre, de cake et but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille traditionnel. La nourriture était toujours délicieuse à Poudlard.

« Ne m'ignore pas Alvy, grogna la Préfète à voix basse.

\- Je te t'ignore pas, je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Ah oui ? On m'a dit que tu traînais avec Black et Potter à la gare, je te conseille donc de faire très attention. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons est pour nous cette année, je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est Black El Potter. »

Ce type avait le nom d'un mafieux, franchement, avait-elle la tête d'une personne traînant avec des mafieux ? La Préfète des Serdaigle parut désarçonnée. Bien sûr, Dorela savait depuis longtemps qu'Alvy n'était pas normale mais là, c'en était presque risible. Elle plongea son nez retroussé dans son assiette et oublia Alvy pour le restant de la soirée. Cette dernière en fut comblée.

En jaillissant de la Grande Salle pour retourner dans sa salle commune, Alvy repéra Dorela en compagnie d'autres élèves qui lui étaient forts étrangers. Elle reconnut néanmoins l'être humain Lily Evans et le garçon qui était venu avec ses amis au pub la semaine dernière. Alvy le toisa un bref instant, s'immobilisant près de la porte pour ne pas boucher le chemin.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de mater Lupin, Alvy.

\- Hein ?

\- Quand une fille regarde un garçon avec autant d'insistance, ce n'est pas innocent. »

Erza s'adossa au mur près d'Alvy, terriblement amusée malgré l'air détaché de son amie, qui fixait toujours Remus Lupin avec une attention qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Alvy ne s'était jamais intéressée à l'un de ses semblables. Et encore moins au maraudeurs. Alvy était l'une des rares personnes à ignorer jusqu'à l'identité même de ces quatre Griffondor. Erza s'était résignée à la bizarrerie de son amie depuis leur première année, mais parfois elle était fatiguée d'avoir à deviner ce qui trottait dans la tête d'Alvy. C'était néanmoins le seul moyen d'attirer un tant soit peu son attention.

« Tu crois qu'il gagne beaucoup de pourboires ?

\- Qui ça ? Lupin ? »

Alvy hocha lentement la tête, toujours vaguement happée par le sourire de Remus Lupin. Pourquoi était-elle subitement attirée par cette nonchalance et ces yeux caramel éclatants ? Alvy n'avait jamais fait attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne au pub. Le pub. Peut-être était-elle intriguée qu'il se soit immiscé dans son univers sans avoir été odieux avec son père ou méchant avec elle. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

« Par pitié Alvy, si tu vas lui parler, ne lui mentionne rien qui a un rapport avec les pourboires ou le cinéma s'il te-plait, t'arriveras jamais à conclure sinon. C'est le type le plus convoité de l'école en plus, il paraît qu'il est ultra-difficile de ce côté-là.

\- Je ne veux pas… _conclure_.

\- Tiens, tiens, tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu es _intéressée_ par Lupin ? Même moi tu ne me regardes pas comme ça. »

Alvy lança un regard las à Erza. Il était grandement temps d'aller se coucher si de telles bêtises sortaient de la bouche de son amie.

* * *

Alvy se levait aux aurors, et même s'il pleuvait averse comme ce matin de rentrée, elle se débrouillait pour être l'un des premiers élèves à franchir les portes de la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui, elle avait emporté son manuel de potions, bien que le cours en question n'était programmé qu'en fin de journée et s'achevait à vingt heures.

Alvy écoutait toujours attentivement en cours, prenait des notes mais ne participait pas et ne répondait jamais aux questions, si bien que les professeurs avaient cessé de lui en poser. Alvy se contentait du strict minimum. Et il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mais le travail était fait, alors pourquoi s'énerver à en vouloir toujours plus ? Alvy se contentait de peu et n'avait pas de scrupules à le faire savoir à tout le monde.

La journée s'était déroulée sans anicroche. Le cours métamorphose avait été instructif, ils avaient dû changer un rat en fauteuil. Alvy s'était contentée de le transformer en tabouret et s'était endormie sur son bureau jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Le cours de sortilège avec été également utile, bien qu'elle ait déjà oublié le thème du cours.

En fin d'après-midi, à moitié somnolente, Alvy s'assit au premier rang derrière son chaudron et lorgna distraitement le Professeur Slughorn avec une profonde indifférence. Elle n'avait jamais eu le privilège – ou la punition – d'être invitée à l'une de ses soirées, ni de faire partie de son club. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'en souciait de toute manière.

« Bienvenue à vous les septièmes années ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes tous ici ? »

Alvy ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais un tas d'élèves informe s'était amoncelé contre le mur du fond. Toutes les élèves de la promotion de septième année était dans la salle. Alvy n'avait jamais de cours en commun avec les Griffondor, si bien qu'elle fit un effort surhumain pour jeter un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Une belle bande de bras cassés. Elle soupira bruyamment et s'étala sur son bureau, attendant qu'une guillotine lui tranche la tête proprement.

« Cette année, je vais lancer un concours dans votre classe : créer une potion de votre choix, une création originale bien entendu, suffisamment novatrice pour mériter la récompense promise par le Ministère de la Magie. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais rassurez-vous, la récompense sera à la hauteur de votre travail. »

Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent dans le fond de la salle. Apparemment, l'idée plaisait énormément aux élèves. Alvy était en revanche fortement ennuyée. Pourquoi lui demandait-on de fournir des efforts ?

« Pour cela, vous serez réparti par binôme, toutes maisons confondues. Il est important de mettre ses différends de côté pour travailler en harmonie. »

Les éclats de voix s'intensifièrent, puis une main surgit de la foule. Le professeur Slughorn donna la parole à James Potter, véritablement réjoui de cette grande nouvelle qui n'avait pas plus d'effet sur Alvy qu'un bézoard coincé dans sa gorge. Premièrement, elle détestait travailler sur une potion avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que cette personne exigeait toujours d'elle plus qu'elle ne voulait en fournir. Deuxièmement, personne n'aurait envie de se mettre en binôme avec elle. Sa réputation était sans précédent. Paradoxalement, elle était aussi connue que les maraudeurs à cause de son père Moldu aux mœurs débridées.

« Peut-on choisir les binômes professeur ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Monsieur Potter. J'ai déjà moi-même formé les binômes cet été. Je laisserai le parchemin sur cette table à la fin du cours pour que vous puissiez déjà prendre contact avec votre partenaire. Et n'oubliez pas, mettez-y du cœur, le Ministère réserve un gros prix pour le gagnant. »

Alvy s'enterra dans ses bras, faute de pouvoir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Le professeur Slughorn expliqua rapidement les consignes du travail et répéta les règles élémentaires de la confection de potions. Le cours se termina exceptionnellement une heure plus tôt.

« La classe sera divisée en deux, les noms marqués sur le premier parchemin seront ceux qui auront le cours le lundi et du temps libre vendredi. Ceux qui sont notés sur le second parchemin seront en cours le vendredi et auront du temps libre le lundi. Bien, je ne vous retiens pas, vous devez avoir hâte de découvrir votre partenaire. »

À peine avait-t-il prononcé son dernier mot que les élèves déferlèrent sur la table adjacente à celle d'Alvy. Elle fut réveillée par la folie furieuse de ses camarades féminines qui semblèrent toutes déçues du choix de Slughorn pour leurs binômes. Erza tapota l'épaule d'Alvy avec un petit sourire perfide.

« Peut-être que Slughorn t'a mis avec Lupin.

\- Je ne veux pas faire ce concours.

\- Tu es obligée Alvy. »

Alvy soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle observait le manège des filles de sa classe, toutes dépitées et incroyablement déçues, qui tentaient vainement de faire changer d'avis Slughorn.

« Toutes les filles ont espéré se retrouver avec un maraudeur », ricana Erza qui patientait comme Alvy pour s'approcher de la table lorsqu'elle serait enfin accessible.

Le flot d'élèves se tarit au bout de cinq minutes et Alvy osa enfin poser un œil sur le premier parchemin. Son nom était inscrit à la proche fin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à celui noté à côté du sien. _Sirius Black_. Hum.

« Qui est Sirius Black ? » demanda Alvy en crachant presque les os de sa mâchoire sur la table.

Nombre de filles se retournèrent, leurs yeux rougis par la haine, tandis qu'Erza donnait un coup de coude dans le ventre d'Alvy. Ces filles semblables à des dragonnes dévisagèrent encore la Serdaigle, qui était parfaitement ennuyée de tout ce cirque, puis quittèrent la salle en criant au scandale et au truquage.

« Alvy, ne me dis pas que t'es avec Black ? ricana Erza.

\- Ah », se plaignit-elle lorsqu'une une racine d'asphodèle se logea dans sa joue.

La racine s'était délibérément échappée de la main d'une fille de Griffondor qui gratifiait Alvy d'un sourire hautain. D'accord. Pourquoi toutes ces filles avaient soudainement remarqué son existence ? Alvy ramassa la racine et se dirigea vers les étagères de la classe pour la ranger à sa place.

« Je me retrouve avec Adam, tu as vraiment de la chance pour le coup », râla Erza en la suivant jusqu'aux étagères à ingrédients.

La chance n'avait aucun mérite dans toute cette histoire. Si la chance avait été sympathique avec Alvy, elle lui aurait fait tomber un chaudron bouillant sur les mains qui l'aurait empêchée de faire ce stupide concours. Alvy se retourna après avoir refermé les portes vitrées de l'étagère et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon au regard éclatant. Bizarrement, son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'un peu d'air.

« Je crois que tu es avec mon meilleur ami.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Alvy tenta de le doubler par la gauche mais il s'était décalée gentiment pour la bloquer. Remus avait toujours ce charmant sourire aux lèvres et dégageait des… _couleurs_. Alvy était paniquée par ces couleurs qui s'infiltraient en elle à la manière d'un puissant poison.

« Si, je t'assure. Tu es Alvy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah. »

Décidément, Alvy se surpassait aujourd'hui. Trois contacts humains avec trois personnes différentes. Elle avala sa salive et esquissa un nouveau mouvement pour partir, mais cette fois-ci, Sirius Black l'en empêcha. Il était debout dans le dos de Remus, les mains dans les poches, la mine sombre, prêt à écorcher vif Alvy. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules relâchées, lui confiant un air ténébreux très apprécié de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Alvy se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu quelque part. Vaguement. C'était peut-être cet abruti qui avait aidé son père à hisser sa valise dans le Poudlard Express.

« On est ensemble pour le concours, dit-il simplement.

\- Je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore », lui répondît-elle nonchalamment avant de sortir de la classe, Erza riant derrière elle avec la discrétion d'un troll.

Traduction : elle s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante. Elle n'avait rien à cirer de ce concours. Les maraudeurs restèrent interdits quelques secondes. Sirius avait déjà eu vent de l'indifférence maladive d'Alvy, mais c'était toujours déroutant lorsqu'on y était confronté soi-même de plein fouet. Sirius avait l'habitude d'être courtisé à tout va, presque aucune fille ne résistait à son sourire charmeur.

« Bonne chance patmol ! »

James Potter avait éclaté de rire, rejoint rapidement par Peter et Remus. Sirius lui était dépité d'avoir eu assez de malchance pour tomber sur la personne la plus antipathique du château. Il n'avait aucune raison de la haïr ou de l'apprécier. Il ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi penser de cette énigme qu'était Alvy. Certes, elle avait aidé « grande gueule » à empoisonner James et Peter, mais elle était si inexpressive qu'il doutait que cette crasse lui ait réellement plu. Malgré tout, Sirius aimait les défis. Alors il afficha son sourire narquois et sortit de la classe avec ses amis, aussi confiant qu'il l'était d'habitude. Il avait parié avec James qu'il gagnerait ce concours, quel que soit son binôme. Sirius était donc bien décidé à gagner son pari, même s'il était forcé de secouer les puces d'Alvy pour y arriver.

* * *

Alvy s'était acharnée auprès de professeur Dumbledore. Littéralement. Quatre lettres enflammées, une plaidoirie animée dans son bureau avec la bouche fourrée de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu et un parchemin de deux mètres décrivant en détail l'activité du club de cinéma Moldu. A la clé : des séances projetées le samedi soir, préparées par les membres du club, pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Comme certaines inventions Moldues étaient déréglés à Poudlard, Alvy tentait de convaincre le Directeur de louer une salle vide aux Trois Balais ou à la Tête de Sanglier. L'entrée serait de dix Noises par élève pour soutenir le Club et des rafraîchissements seraient disponibles en partenariat avec l'un des deux pubs. Alvy connaissait bien les ficelles du milieu grâce à son père et elle ne doutait pas que l'idée intéresserait certainement Madame Rosemerta.

Qui avait dit qu'Alvy n'était pas passionnée ?

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait par conséquent promis d'y réfléchir durant les vacances d'été. Alvy attendait donc patiemment dans son bureau après s'être nonchalamment évadée de cette salle de classe et de son nouveau partenaire de potion. Son nom déjà ? Hum…

En l'occurrence, le directeur venait de s'assoir sur sa chaise de roi, en face d'elle, et regardait Alvy d'un regard malicieux. Il tria quelques papiers sur son bureau avant de prendre la parole.

« Madame Rosemerta est d'accord de fournir une salle poussiéreuse sous le grenier et de vendre des boissons aux élèves désireux de se désaltérer. »

Alvy esquissa un sourire flatté.

« Comme tu l'as noté dans ton parchemin, je t'accorde deux séances par mois, le samedi soir à dix-huit heures. Tes camarades seront acheminés à Pré-au-Lard sous la surveillance d'au moins trois Préfet et deux professeurs. Ils seront raccompagnés au Château par le même procédé. C'est très important Alvy.

\- J'en suis consciente. »

D'après Erza, sortir à Pré-au-Lard si tardivement était interdit. Seulement, le projet de la Serdaigle avait enchanté le professeur Dumbledore. Même si les mages noirs sévissaient avec violence à l'extérieur de Poudlard, ces enfants avaient le droit de passer de bons moments, loin de toute terreur.

« Je te laisse te mettre d'accord avec Madame Rosemerta et recruter des membres pour ton Club, Alvy.

\- Merci professeur.

\- Tu peux t'en aller maintenant », dit-il avec douceur.

Alvy gagna son dortoir directement, préférant sauter le diner pour préparer ses affichettes. Son grand projet de club de cinéma était maintenant sa seule et unique obsession.

A l'aube, Alvy profita que la Grande Salle soit déserte pour en parsemer les tables d'affichettes en noir et blanc.

 _« Recrutement de bénévoles pour le club de cinéma Moldu. Vendredi soir, 18h, au 3_ _ème_ _étage dans la salle de sortilèges. »_

Alvy devinait néanmoins que le soir venu, personne ne serait assis dans la salle en question. Les sorciers n'avaient pas énormément d'égard pour les inventions Moldues. De plus, ils étaient effrayés par la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alvy y était indifférente, malgré elle. Peut-être que si son père était réellement l'objet d'un meurtre violent, son indifférence s'affaiblirait et elle éprouverait ces choses qu'elle n'aimait pas, ces choses qui mettaient de la couleur dans sa vie, qu'elle soit noire ou multicolore. Parfois, c'était un véritable feu d'artifice et Alvy redoutait plus que tout de déborder de _zantiments_.

L'odeur du bacon et du toast grillé s'imposa à elle. Alvy posa ses fesses sur le banc des Serdaigle et lorgna les mets l'eau à la bouche. Elle avait une faim de loup à cause du diner qu'elle avait sauté hier soir. Le directeur s'était déjà assis à sa place habituelle, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à l'affichette qu'Alvy avait laissée en évidence sur la table des professeurs.

A la fin de la matinée, Alvy avait déjà subi mille insultes des Serpentard, des moqueries indignes des Griffondor et Poufsouffle, ainsi que des regards lamentés de la part de ses camarades Serdaigle. Mais fidèle à elle-même, Alvy marchait nonchalamment dans les couloirs sans se préoccuper le moins du monde d'avoir perturbé ses camarades en osant prôner « le Moldu » au sein de Poudlard dans une atmosphère propice aux meurtres de sorciers _un peu trop_ audacieux. Au moins, elle ne se voilait pas la face. Alvy pourrait prétendre cauchemarder toutes les nuits du nom de Voldemort, de chuchoter dans les couloirs la peur qu'elle avait de perdre son père ou de rater sa potion en cours parce qu'elle était ébranlée par la disparitions de tous ces sorciers honnêtes. Mais se serait se fatiguer pour rien. A quoi bon paraître ce que nous n'étions pas ?

Alvy se réjouissait néanmoins de la réaction d'Erza, qu'elle n'avait pas encore croisée aujourd'hui. Son amie avait choisi des options différentes des siennes et le mardi, elles n'avaient aucun cours en commun. Erza se complaisait dans les Runes et l'Arithmancie, tandis qu'Alvy soignait des créatures magiques et lisait l'avenir dans une boule de cristal.

Finalement, Erza s'était enfermée à la bibliothèque toute la soirée pour terminer un devoir, si bien qu'Alvy était déjà couchée lorsqu'elle était revenue dans leur dortoir. Erza avait intercepté une des affichettes d'Alvy dans la matinée et avait rigolé de bon cœur. Parfois, elle trouvait Alvy vraiment étonnante.

Le lendemain matin, Alvy attendit patiemment Erza pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Son amie savait ce qu'elle attendait. Et elle la félicita donc pour l'ouverture de son club avec le sourire le plus mielleux qui soit. Alvy parut agacée de ce débordement d'émotions mais Erza savait qu'elle était tout de même très heureuse qu'elle partage son enthousiasme. Après tout, le cinéma était tout pour Alvy.

Elles étaient assises depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque le courrier arriva. Le hibou d'Alvy surgit des fenêtres de la Grande Salle, piaillant haut et fort parmi les centaines d'oiseaux qui volaient dans tous les sens. Alvy aimait bien son hibou. Il était comme elle, tout à fait quelconque. À un détail près.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Alvy ! » lui reprocha Erza en planquant ses mains sur ses joues livides.

Alvy détacha la lettre de son père de la patte de son hibou une fois qu'il eut fini de barboter dans son bol de jus d'orange. Elle s'apprêtait à décacheter la lettre lorsqu'elle se figea.

« Tu as raison. J'ai oublié de lui donner un toast.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça Alvy ! »

Alvy dévia son regard du bec de l'oiseau croquant son morceau de toast à la mine consternée d'Erza. Son amie n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à la fixer comme si elle avait du pus de Bubobulb dans les cheveux.

« Alors quoi ? »

Erza se pencha par-dessus la table pour caresser la tête du hibou passablement excité d'Alvy.

« J'imagine que ton père a enfin compris que les hiboux servaient à envoyer des lettres. »

Alvy sourit fièrement à Eza. Après sept longues années, son père avait incorporé le principe fondamental de la vie d'un sorcier : le courrier était délivré par des hiboux. Il aurait beau écrire « école Poudlard » sur les lettres qu'il postait dans la boîte aux lettres du quartier, jamais un facteur ne viendrait la lui remettre en main propre. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé durant sept ans.

« En revanche, il n'a toujours pas compris que les hiboux étaient capables de porter des paquets », dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Alvy ne comprenait pas vraiment les reproches d'Erza. Une simple lettre lui suffisait amplement, tant qu'elle avait des nouvelles de son papa. Pas besoin de paquet.

« Ton père a mis une culotte à ton hibou. »

Alvy baissa les yeux aussitôt.

« Ah oui. »

Elle retira la culotte rose bonbon de son pauvre hibou d'un coup de baguette magique. Il lui mordit le doigt pour la remercier et s'envola majestueusement par la fenêtre d'où il était apparu.

« C'est quoi cette horreur ? se moqua Adam en passant à côté d'elles.

\- Un cadeau », répondit simplement Alvy. « Tu aimes ?

\- Elle ira parfaitement à ton postérieur d'hippogriffe », susurra Adam en s'éloignant en direction de la table de Serpentard, de sa démarche virile et assurée.

Cet échange passionné n'avait échappé à personne. En réalité, l'éclat flashy de la culotte rose bonbon n'avait échappé à personne. Même le professeur Slughorn et le professeur McGonagall avaient tendu le cou pour observer le cadeau d'Alvy.

Mais le pire ne résidait pas dans le fait que son père ait eu l'idée ingénieuse de lui envoyer un cadeau pour la première fois en sept ans. Non, le pire était inscrit sur la lettre. Alvy déchira son enveloppe et lut tranquillement le mot d'amour de son père.

« _Ma chère Alvy chérie, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ta garde-robe, vraiment j'en ai des migraines. Mais le docteur m'a autorisé à me promener pour entretenir mes muscles – tu vois, même lui dit que je suis musclé alors arrête de dire que mon bide est un trou sans fond, la preuve, il a un fond bien musclé ! – et je suis tombé comme par hasard sur un petit magasin coquin. »_

Cette phrase acheva Alvy, non pas pour l'expression « magasin coquin », mais parce qu'il croyait encore qu'elle avalerait le fait qu'il se soit trouvé en face de cette vitrine douteuse simplement par hasard.

 _« J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, ma petite fille chérie. Et à tes amis qui aimeraient te voir avec autre chose que des vieux jeans délavés. »_

Alvy entendait sa voix réprobatrice dans sa tête comme s'il était en train de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 _« Je suis donc entré dans ce petit magasin… la vendeuse m'a aidé à choisir pour tout te dire, c'est de la qualité ce tissu-là ! Doux au toucher... enfin tu comprendras en l'ayant dans la main. Oh bien sûr je voulais t'en acheter plusieurs mais_ _on devait aller prendre un café…_ _»_

Les six derniers mots avaient été rayés maladroitement et remplacés par :

 _« … je n'aurais pas pu toutes les enfiler sur ton hibou, il n'est pas commode celui-là. Enfin, tes petits copains seront très contents de voir cette merveille sur tes fesses ma fille_. _»_

Comment "deux amis" étaient-ils devenus en l'espace de quelques lignes "ses petits copains" ? Le terme était trop familier, trop dégoulinant de zantiments. Alvy broya du noir en imaginant le nombre de lettres qui lui serait nécessaire à prouver à son père qu'elle ne connaissait pas ces garçons. Mais le boulot n'en valait pas la chandelle. Qu'il croie ce qu'il lui plaise, elle s'en fichait complètement.

 _« Salue-les de ma part et surtout, évite de mettre cette merveille quand tu as tes règles, tu as tout le temps des fuites, c'est incroyable, ta mère était pareil ! »_

Alvy soupira de consternation. Il n'avait aucun respect pour son intimité. C'était peut-être un peu gênant.

 _« PS : je te renverrai bientôt de mes nouvelles, des gros bisous à toi, ma fille que j'aime. Et embrasse Erza pour moi ! »_

Alvy reposa délicatement sa lettre sur la table, comme un trésor particulièrement précieux, et attrapa la culotte d'un air songeur. Ce n'était pas faux, le tissu était très doux malgré la dentelle vulgaire. C'était un string tout à fait immonde mais il avait l'honneur d'être confortable. Alvy décida en toute honnêteté que ce présent revenait de droit à Black El Potter. Mais quelle tête avait-il déjà ? Serait-ce cet abruti qui lui servait de partenaire en cours de potions ? Erza s'était quant à elle précipitée sur la lettre tel un vautour et la lisait frénétiquement.

« Ton père n'a vraiment pas de limite. Il a dû dépenser une fortune en plus pour l'acheter. »

Alvy haussa les épaules et balança malencontreusement le string dans son dos. Il atterrit comme une fleur sur la tête d'un première année de Serpentard. Erza écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

« Alvy, garde ton horreur », se moqua Adam en l'ôtant de la tête écarlate du petit Serpentard. « Ton vieux père est vraiment taré de t'envoyer des slips, Dumbledore devrait sévir, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. »

La Serdaigle froissa la lettre dans le poche de sa robe et se leva nonchalamment. Erza l'imita immédiatement. Des dizaines d'élèves n'auraient pas tardé à la harceler pour savoir ce qui était écrit sur la lettre. Le père Moldu d'Alvy était très célèbre dans le Château.

« Tu peux la garder, ça te servira de preuve, rétorqua Alvy en quittant la Grande Salle tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

Alvy esquissa un mince sourire et franchit les portes sans un regard en arrière. Erza sur ses talons, elles grimpèrent les marches jusqu'à leur salle commune, dans la tour de l'aile ouest.

« Qu'est-ce qui est plus grand qu'un géant, mais beaucoup plus léger ? »

Erza et Alvy détestaient les énigmes imposées aux Serdaigle. Franchement, cette contrainte était injuste. Alvy récita d'un voix monotone « son ombre » et le heurtoir consentit à les laisser entrer dans la salle commune.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_. Le soir venu, Alvy était assise sur le bureau du professeur Flitwick, les jambes balançant doucement dans le vide. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures. Alvy n'était pas étonnée d'être seule à cette réunion. C'était probablement la meilleure chose qui était arrivé cette semaine. Gérer le club de cinéma Moldu était largement plus facile si elle était totalement maître de son organisation.

Soudain, deux petites voix de souris s'élevèrent du couloir, paradoxalement graves et inquiètes. Leurs petits pieds précipités s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de classe, sous le regard conspirateur d'Alvy qui n'avait pas bronché. Assise sur le bureau, elle les dévisageait sans gêne, contrairement à eux qui étaient blancs comme des culs.

« Euh, c'est ici le club de cinéma ? »

Alvy fronça les sourcils patiemment. Elle s'était attendue à la visite de Serpentard venus l'humilier ou à la visite de Dorela qui lui aurait détaillé en long et en large la déception qu'elle avait eue face à cette idée de club de cinéma. Alvy était dès lors très désappointée par ces deux petits Poufsouffle essoufflés. La panique était telle qu'elle débita _sa_ phrase passe-partout :

« Vous gagnez combien en pourboire, vous ? »

Les deux jeunes Poufsouffles se regardèrent quelques secondes, légèrement perdus par la demande saugrenue d'Alvy. Ils avaient l'air tellement niais. Alvy soupira d'ennui, la main nonchalamment plaquée sur sa joue.

« On a onze ans, on ne gagne pas de pourboires, expliqua le blond comme si Alvy était une parfaite abrutie.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là alors ?

\- On est intéressé par le club, je viens d'une famille Moldue et Dan aussi. On aime bien le cinéma. »

Bon. Ils feront l'affaire. Alvy leur annonça qu'ils étaient acceptés dans le club et les deux Poufsouffle applaudirent joyeusement.

« Demain, vous viendrez exceptionnellement avec moi à Pré-au-Lard. Nous devons discuter des préparatifs avec Madame Rosemerta.

\- Des préparatifs ?

\- Vous saurez tout demain. Rendez-vous après le déjeuner devant la Grande Salle, d'accord ? »

Alvy les chassa de la salle de classe en les poussant dans le dos et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se résigna à marcher en leur compagnie pour aller dîner. Ces petits Poufsouffle jacassaient sans arrêt. Ils étaient aussi fatiguant que des poules ensorcelées. Alvy soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils la saluèrent et coururent s'asseoir à leur table, littéralement excités comme des puces. Elle, elle se traîna jusqu'à Erza qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la tape amicale que les deux élèves avaient abattue sur la bras d'Alvy.

« Alors Alvy, qui sont ces charmants garçons ? la taquina-t-elle en lui servant des légumes.

\- Ils font partie du club.

\- Tu vas bien t'amuser avec eux, de vraies piles électriques. »

Erza était morte de rire. Alvy ronchonna durant tout le repas. Erza n'avait pas tort ces deux Poufsouffles allaient indubitablement être une contrainte de plus. Gérer des enfants était contraignant, forcément.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

Alvy plia son parchemin et l'enfila dans la poche de son jeans troué. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous avec Madame Rosemerta pour régler les derniers préparatifs quant à la salle qu'elle leur fournirait pour les séances de cinéma, ainsi que le matériel à disposition pour la décorer. Il était bientôt midi, alors elle prit son sac en toile dans la main et sortit de son dortoir. La salle commune des Serdaigle était déserte. Tout le monde était déjà en route pour la Grande Salle. Il était rare qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard intervienne si tôt dans l'année mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Alvy qui pourrait tout organiser correctement avec la tenancière du Trois-Balais.

A midi, après avoir englouti un copieux repas, Alvy ressortit de la Grande Salle et accrocha les regards surexcités des deux petits Poufsouffle de son club. Ils trépignaient d'impatience. Hugo et Samuel s'étaient déjà vantés auprès de la moitié du Château de leur après-midi de rêve à Pré-au-Lard, si bien qu'une douzaine d'enfants étaient venus lui demander une place dans son club de cinéma Moldu. Alvy les avait ignorés tandis qu'Erza leur riait gentiment au nez, ravie que son amie soit confrontée à autant d'êtres humains de si bon matin.

« Salut Alvy ! Ça gaz ? » demanda Hugo, le regard humide et brillant. « On y va maintenant ? Tu sais que les sélections de Quidditch sont la semaine prochaine ? Avec Samuel on veut tenter notre chance, mais il paraît que c'est vachement dur pour les premières années d'entrer dans l'équipe… tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait avec un coup de pouce de ta part avoir une… Alvy ? Hé ! »

Alvy avait déjà quitté le Château, très ennuyée par la bouche de ce Poufsouffle qui ne voulait vraisemblablement pas arrêter de lui faire mal aux oreilles. Samuel trottait derrière elle comme un petit lutin perfide, un large sourire démoniaque sur le visage et une petite bourse dans la main. Ils avaient prévu de faire les boutiques et de rapporter des articles de chez Honeydukes à leurs amis. Mais Alvy n'était pas décidée à leur faire ce plaisir. Elle ne les entendit pas jacasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard. Là-bas, elle gagna aussitôt le pub sans détour dans les rues bondées d'élèves. Madame Rosemerta était au comptoir lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans son antre. Elle servait plusieurs rhums groseille à des habitués et leur faisait manifestement un petit numéro de charme. Contrairement à Alvy, elle possédait toutes les qualités d'une bonne serveuse d'après Patrick. Corps aux formes généreuses, lèvres pulpeuses, sens des affaires, charme redoutable, bonne humeur contagieuse, tenue vestimentaire à la pointe de la mode sorcière. Alvy savait pertinemment que si son père venait un jour à la rencontrer, il en tomberait éperdument amoureux. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, au niveau du physique du moins. Mais toute ces histoires de zantiments ne l'intéressaient pas et elle gardait en tête son objectif, à savoir son club de cinéma.

Alvy s'approcha lentement du comptoir, les deux Poufsouffle désagréablement collés à elle.

« Bonjour, dit-elle d'un ton sinistre.

\- Nous venons pour le club de cinéma ! » rajouta Hugo joyeusement.

Elle lui lança le regard las d'une personne qui n'attendait plus que la mort pour se sentir vivante. Un Détraqueur n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

« Ah tu dois être Alvy alors », répondit Rosemerta avec une aisance naturelle. « Je vais te montrer la salle dans un petit moment, ça te convient ? J'ai quelques petites choses urgentes à régler avant la fin de l'après-midi.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant ?

\- Une bièraubeurre et deux sirops de figue à l'anis. Merci. »

Madame Rosemerta lui sourit bizarrement et disparut dans la réserve. Alvy faisait toujours cet effet aux autres sorciers. Un mélange de gêne et d'inconfort. Heureusement que les deux Poufsouffle souriaient bêtement pour trois.

Une fois leurs boissons prêtes, Alvy avança quelques mornilles sur le comptoir et remercia Madame Rosemerta avec un « merci » tout aussi sinistre que sa mine cadavérique. Elle indiqua une table libre à ses deux nouveaux acolytes et ils s'y installèrent tous trois confortablement. La chaleur du pub était très agréable et les conversations tout autour d'eux participaient à l'ambiance décontractée du lieu. Pour le coup, les Trois-Balais étaient beaucoup plus branchés que le bar Moldu de son père.

« Alvy, on peut aller chez Zonko ?

\- Non.

\- Alors chez Honeydukes ?

\- Non. »

Elle était déjà d'une grande bonté de leur avoir payé un sirop de figue chacun. Alvy goutta sa bièraubeurre en espérant s'étouffer avec. Attendre en compagnie de ces deux Poufsouffle était déjà grandement épuisant. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de balancer des ragots sur tous les élèves présents, de glousser et de pointer du doigts chaque client qui sortait un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire. Surtout ces pauvres gobelins.

« Alvy, est-ce qu'on peut goûter ta bièraubeurre ? »

Elle glissa nonchalamment sa boisson devant eux et ils s'en emparèrent comme s'ils avaient découvert un gisement d'or. Peut-être qu'eux, ils s'étoufferaient avec. Alvy déposa paresseusement son menton dans le creux de sa main, désabusée par le temps qui filait à dos d'hippogriffe. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir en plus.

Alors qu'elle était maintenant affalée sur la table, devant les deux compères qui manigançaient pour ramener en secret des bonbons explosifs au Château, une main la poussa brusquement au fond de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise. Alvy se cogna la tête contre le carreau de la vitre jaune, mais elle ne s'énerva pas pour autant. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la petite bosse qui se formait déjà à l'arrière de son crâne. La main qui l'avait rudement malmenée était toujours en contact avec son épaule et elle la dérangeait beaucoup plus que cette petite bosse insignifiante. La peau de cette main masculine était légèrement bronzée, un peu sèche, et ses veines saillaient à qui voulaient les contempler. Alvy soupira bruyamment. Et ce fut là sa seule et unique réaction. Le regard malicieux de Sirius ne lui avait pas arraché un seul sourire ou une seule grimace.

Les deux Poufsouffle en revanche avaient retrouvé leur pâleur maladive et fixaient Sirius avec de gros yeux de chouettes. C'était tout de même impoli. Mais Alvy n'en avait rien à faire qu'ils soient impolis, du moment qu'ils se taisaient.

Le regard malicieux de Sirius jongla entre eux quelques secondes, puis il se décida à éclaircir le malentendu qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Dès qu'il était entré dans les Trois-Balais, James l'avait nargué en lui apprenant que sa partenaire – Lily Evans – avait déjà esquissé des idées de potions sur un parchemin et qu'ils avaient prévu de se voir dans la soirée pour en discuter. Ils avaient par ailleurs déjà prévu d'essayer quelques mixtures lundi durant le cours de potions. Sirius n'en menait pas large. Alvy n'avait rien à faire du concours et ne semblait pas l'entendre lorsqu'il criait son nom dans les couloirs. Cette affaire l'indifférait comme jamais. Ce fut alors une véritable bénédiction de la voir assise dans un coin du pub, seule – enfin, c'était comme si elle l'était – et manifestement apte à l'écouter.

« C'est tes amis ? » lui demanda-t-il avec ce même sourire narquois qu'il avait usé face à son père.

Alvy récupéra sa boisson et en but une gorgée, lentement. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Poufsouffle qui ne respiraient plus depuis qu'il s'était assis à leur table. Forcément.

« Je ne suis pas plus réjoui que toi que nous soyons en binôme, mais nous devrions quand même nous voir ce soir pour échanger nos idées. Je veux gagner le concours. »

Voilà ce qu'Alvy redoutait tant. _Des attentes_. Et des attentes beaucoup trop élevées en l'occurrence. Gagner le concours, et puis quoi encore ? Alvy n'avait pas l'intention de s'investir dans la confection d'une potion. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'investir tout court. C'était déjà assez pénible d'avoir à l'écouter plaidoyer une cause perdue.

« Tu n'as qu'à la faire tout seul. »

Alvy se félicita intérieurement d'avoir trouvé la solution à leur problème commun. C'était plutôt facile finalement. Sirius pivota le haut de son corps habillé d'un simple pull noir et fit complétement face à Alvy.

« On est un binôme, on est censé échanger nos idées, nous entraider. Tu connais ça, l'entraide ?

\- Euh… excusez-moi mais de toutes ces filles, il n'y en aurait pas une qui voudrait vous aider par hasard ? »

Hugo pointait timidement les dizaines de filles qui s'étaient entassées près de James, Peter et Remus. Ce spectacle était hilarant pour Madame Rosemerta mais Sirius le trouvait plus pathétique qu'autre chose. Il soupira en se calant dans la banquette et déposa son bras sur le dossier d'Alvy. Il était fatigué de tout ce cirque, de toutes ces filles qui le collaient en permanence dans l'espoir qu'il les regarde pour autre chose que ce qu'elles n'étaient vraiment. Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, faudrait-il qu'il les contemple toutes comme si elles étaient des déesses ? C'était pénible. Elles étaient trop envahissantes, même James en avait marre.

« T'as une promotion toi », récompensa Alvy en hochant la tête, tandis qu'Hugo reprenait doucement contenance.

Elle soupira d'ennui et termina sa bièraubeurre d'une traite. Madame Rosemerta ne devait plus tarder à présent. Qu'avait-elle de si urgent à faire de toute manière ?

« Tu pourrais au moins m'aider à trouver les indications de la potion, reprit Sirius d'un ton plus scandalisé.

\- Hum. »

Alvy avait tourné la tête et observait discrètement Remus Lupin par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius. Il était en train de rire avec les autres, ses yeux resplendissaient de vie et une chaleur orangée se dégageait mystiquement de lui. Alvy était un peu fascinée par le Griffondor. Surtout qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu ici à Poudlard.

« Si tu changes d'avis, je serai dans ma salle commune ce soir. »

Sirius se redressa et rejoignit ses amis en claquant leurs mains et saluant les filles avec ce sourire dégoulinant de zantiments dont Alvy était allergique. Hugo et Samuel prirent une énorme bouffée d'air et posèrent tout un tas de questions à Alvy. Comment connaissait-elle Sirius Black ? Était-elle amie avec les Maraudeurs ? Apparemment, de leur point de vue, c'était un honneur d'avoir pour amis ces gens qu'Alvy ne connaissait pas.

« Alvy est amie avec Sirius Black ! Même, t'es sa petite amie non ? Il se tenait si près de toi, s'égosilla Hugo comme s'il tenait le nouveau scoop du siècle.

\- Mais non tu n'as pas vu qu'elle fixait Remus Lupin ? Je peux te dire que Black n'est pas du tout le style d'Alvy, non mais, elle est beaucoup trop bien pour lui ! »

Alvy haussait les sourcils, se demandant où deux petites têtes comme les leur allaient chercher autant de conneries. Dix minutes plus tard, Madame Rosemerta les emmenait dans les combles du pub où la petite salle était encastrée. Elle était certes minuscule mais un sortilège réglerait ce problème.

« Merci, ce sera parfait.

\- La première séance est dans trois semaines, à dix-huit heures d'après ce que m'as transmis le professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Oui, exactement. Je pourrais vous aider pour le service des boissons et je suis en charge de la surveillance avec trois autres Préfets.

\- Ça ne me pose aucun souci. Vous avez le matériel qui vous faut avec vous ?

\- Oui, je vais déjà installer ce que j'ai aujourd'hui et normalement je ne reviendrai que dans trois semaines pour peaufiner les détails.

\- D'accord, si vous avez des questions, je suis en bas. N'hésitez pas. »

Madame Rosemerta les laissa seuls dans la petite pièce poussiéreuse. Alvy fourra deux balais dans les mains de ses compères qui tirèrent une tête de six pieds de long. Mais ils consentirent à balayer et Alvy put sortir de son sac en toile le matériel de projection nécessaire. Durant une heure, elle installa tout son bazar tandis que les deux Poufsouffles étaient chargés de répartir de vieux poufs en cuir dans la salle qu'Alvy avait agrandi avec plusieurs sortilèges. Le lieu était déjà beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'avant.

« On rentre. »

Hugo et Samuel saluèrent la nouvelle avec soulagement. Ils en avaient marre d'être enfermée dans cette pièce et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Au final, cette sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été très différente de ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Les autres se moqueraient sûrement d'eux quand ils leur raconteraient qu'ils n'étaient même pas allés voir la cabane hurlante. Alvy elle était hautement satisfaite et paradait à l'avant de leur petit groupe avec un fin sourire qui avait le mérite d'être sincère.

 _Le soir-même_. Alvy s'était perdue. Dans le couloir du sixième étage, lieu inhabituel de son parcours quotidien. Enfin, se perdre ou marcher délibérément dans la mauvaise direction. Alvy ne faisait jamais attention à ce genre de subtilités. Si elle avait décidé délibérément de se perdre sur ce chemin semé d'embûches, elle ne l'avait fait que pas méprise ou distraction.

Elle se planta dix minutes plus tard devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, passablement ennuyée du tournant que prenait sa soirée. D'habitude, elle restait dans la salle commune et lisait au coin du feu jusqu'à minuit. Parfois elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, dormait discrètement sous une tonne de livres et rentrait au dortoir, encore plus fatiguée que jamais, quelques courbatures tétanisant ses pauvres muscles flasques comme des anguilles. Mais elle avait perdu bien plus que son chemin aujourd'hui. Alvy avait perdu sa liberté, car concourir pour cette potion ridicule était un énorme étau qui se refermait sur elle lentement, prenant son temps pour la faire souffrir psychologiquement. Toujours plus de pression, toujours plus d'attentes, toujours plus de contraintes.

Cependant, elle n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincue pour si peu. Elle arriverait à rendre cette potion insignifiante. Avoir ce Griffondor sur le dos en permanence serait d'autant plus pénible que de passer quelques heures à réfléchir pour créer un breuvage original. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait rien contre son binôme. L'éviter ne servirait strictement à rien et serait une énorme perte de temps, ainsi que d'énergie. Vous imaginez tous les détours et stratagèmes qu'elle devrait mettre en place pour être certaine de ne pas croiser la tête de ce type ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Toujours faire le moins possible était la devise d'Alvy et elle veillait à la respecter scrupuleusement.

Un Griffondor de sixième année se racla la gorge dans son dos, pour attirer son attention sur le fait qu'elle bouchait le passage, mais Alvy fidèle à elle-même n'avait rien entendu.

« Hé oh ! Bouge s'il te plaît ! »

Alvy bailla en se retournant comme un troll sonné par de la musique classique au réveil de sa sieste. Ses yeux tombaient sur ses joues, épuisés, et sa peau frôlait la teinte verte de sa morve. Ce n'était pas joli à voir.

« Il faut que je voie le type qui me harcèle pour le concours de potions.

\- Qui ? rétorqua le Griffondor, excédé.

\- Va le chercher s'il te plaît. »

Alvy le chassait avec ses mains, mais le Griffondor ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent à se toiser plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans apparaisse au bout du couloir d'une démarche assurée. Ses longs cheveux roux volaient dans son sillage, ce qui lui accordait une allure enchanteresse. Alvy connaissait maintenant l'être humain Lily Evans, mais elle n'était pas ravie de cette prouesse.

« Ah ! Tu es venue pour Sirius, je me trompe ? » lui dit-elle poliment, son livre d'Histoire de la Magie coincé contre sa poitrine. « Viens, entre. Il est sûrement en train de jouer aux échecs avec James. »

Parfait. Alvy remercia silencieusement Lily, bien qu'elle aurait préféré converser avec ce Sirius dans le couloir. Ma fois, Lily était déjà très aimable de parler pour deux, autant ne pas réduire ses efforts à néant.

« James et Sirius ont parié dix gallions sur le concours. Ils veulent chacun gagner. C'est une sorte de compétition stupide entre eux. »

 _Le tableau, qu'elle ouvre le tableau_. Alvy fixait le Grosse Dame de son regard éperdu de lassitude. L'être humain Lily Evans débitait une flopée de mots tous plus soporifiques les uns que les autres. Alvy ne savait même pas qui était James. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de leur pari ?

« Avec James, on a déjà trouvé quelques petites choses », se félicita Evans. « Porlaps. »

Le tableau pivota enfin. Alvy esquissa un sourire et pénétra dans la salle commune. Bruyante à souhait et grouillante d'êtres humains inconnus au bataillon. Ils portaient tous ces couleurs criardes, ce rouge et ce jaune qui étaient un ensemble assez agressif pour la rétine d'Alvy. La Serdaigle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait absolument personne, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui créait de l'appréhension. Alvy n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'origine de son malaise. Elle choisit alors de l'ignorer impunément. Lily la tira par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à une table calée contre une grande fenêtre vitrée au style ancien. Black y était assis et regardait le plateau d'échec avec une profonde concentration. Son adversaire n'était autre que le type qu'avait empoisonné Erza au pub. Alvy préféra attendre la fin de leur partie et observa distraitement la pièce.

« Salut. »

Alvy se figea face à Remus Lupin qui s'était levé du canapé pour venir la saluer. Il lui tendait la main poliment. Elle hésita à l'empoigner cette main brûlante de bons zantiments lui faisait presque peur. Que devait-elle faire ? Remus fronça les sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise de sa léthargie soudaine, alors Alvy se jeta dessus brusquement et secoua sa main maladroitement. Deux secondes plus tard, elle l'avait déjà relâchée et tentait de calmer les bondissements anarchiques de son cœur.

« Il paraît que tu as ouvert un club de cinéma, poursuivit Lupin d'une voix calme.

Il semblait réellement intéressé. Alvy en fut encore plus perturbée.

« Tu n'es pas venu à la réunion. »

Était-ce réellement la meilleure chose qu'elle ait trouvée à lui dire à un moment pareil ? Peut-être devrait-elle changer immédiatement de sujet.

« Et tu te fais combien en pourboires ? »

Hum. Mauvaise idée. Erza l'avait prévenue que ce sujet n'était pas adapté à Remus Lupin. Alvy commençait légèrement à perdre pied, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait de s'affoler pour si peu. Elle n'avait qu'à l'ignorer. Mais non, elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Remus Lupin. Il était rare qu'elle éprouve le besoin de se rapprocher d'un de ses congénères. C'était étrange, une sorte de possession de son corps par une âme qui n'était pas la sienne. Alvy plongea son regard dans le sien, espérant y dénicher le sujet de conversation parfait. Mais elle déchanta un peu. Les deux billes caramel de Remus étaient désarçonnées, il s'était même reculé de deux pas en croisant les bras.

"Je crois que Sirius a terminé sa partie", dit-il un peu mal à l'aise. "A plus tard."

Il retourna se lover dans le canapé devant la cheminée, en compagnie de ses amis qui riaient et souriaient à tour de bras. Alvy n'était pas comme eux, démonstrative et joyeuse. Elle était quelqu'un de morose, bien qu'elle n'était pas foncièrement triste ou nostalgique.

"Tu es venue finalement !"

Sirius était debout dans son dos, cette lueur narquoise fermement ancrée dans ses yeux d'obsidienne. Alvy le confronta avec un profond vide dans les siens. Le Griffondor éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine plutôt musclée. Alvy s'affaissa encore plus, vaincue par le poids de cet engouement qui n'avait pas de sens. James Potter s'était levé aussi et la regardait avec plus d'intérêt qu'avant. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ait le courage de venir jusqu'ici, dans leur salle commune, et de réclamer Sirius Black avec autant d'indifférence.

"Comment va ta copine l'empoisonneuse ? Je dois encore lui donner la facture de ma consultation à Saint-Mangouste.

\- Tu as assez d'argent pour la payer toi-même, s'agaça Lily Evans.

\- On n'empoisonne pas les gens qu'on est censé servir !

\- Tu l'as bien mérité Potter, s'emporta Lily à son tour.

\- Bon, nous on va un moment à la bibliothèque, on vous laisse à votre crise de couple…

\- Black, tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire", vociféra Lily alors que James affichait un sérieux sourire mielleux.

Sirius poussa Alvy sans ménagement en direction du tableau de la Grosse Dame pour échapper à Lily. La Serdaigle lâcha des soupirs butés et s'extirpa des mains de Sirius qui ne voulait pas lui lâcher les épaules. Alvy détestait les personnes trop tactiles. Les contacts humains, les échanges de fluides, elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était trop de couleurs, trop d'émeauzions. Un cocktail à lui faire péter la cervelle comme si elle aurait bu une potion à base de Scroutt à pétards.

La bibliothèque était exclusivement ouverte aux élèves du cours de potions de septième année ce soir. Quelques-uns avaient saisi l'opportunité et parcouraient des tonnes de livres entassés en colonne près d'eux. Ils avaient des cernes et leurs cheveux étaient très gras. Alvy s'étonnait toujours lorsqu'un quelqu'un se moquait de ce Serpentard aux cheveux tout à fait normaux. Elle ne savait pas qui il était mais elle le croisait souvent dans les couloirs, et il étudiait toujours à la bibliothèque comme elle. Elle avait appris à se souvenir de son visage pâle et de ses deux petits yeux de fouine.

"Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?" lui demanda soudainement Sirius alors qu'il traversait un couloir désert.

Il marchait maintenant à son rythme, les mains flanquées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Alvy ne comprenait pas ce que les filles lui trouvaient. En même temps, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'attirance et à l'amour. C'était quelque chose qui lui faisait un peu peur d'ailleurs.

"Je veux passer une année tranquille", répondit simplement Alvy.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse enchaîner une nouvelle question, elle accéléra le pas, si bien qu'elle le distança de plusieurs mètres. Sirius la héla mais Alvy n'entendait toujours rien. Ils finirent par atteindre la bibliothèque ensemble, légèrement essoufflés. Sirius avait réussi à la rattraper. Alvy entra dans le halo lumineux des chandelles de la bibliothèque et repéra Erza à l'une des tables libres.

"Tu viens juste de rater Adam", pesta-t-elle alors qu'Alvy la rejoignait en oubliant complètement qu'elle était venue ici pour potasser la potion avec Sirius Black qui la suivait malgré lui.

Alvy s'assit sur la chaise en face d'Erza, alors que Sirius s'asseyait à contrecœur à côté d'elle. Erza le fixa de ses yeux plissés comme s'il avait une merde d'hippogriffe sur la tête.

"Euh Alvy ?

Erza donna un coup de tête discret à Black. Alvy se retourna aussitôt sur Sirius et se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Ah oui, on vient regarder pour la potion.

\- Je vois que tu as réussi à la convaincre, bravo, commenta Erza, sincèrement impressionnée.

\- Tu sais qu'on se vengera pour ce que tu as fait à James ? rétorqua Sirius avec arrogance.

\- Je sais oui, vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau."

Ils se lancèrent tous les deux dans le concours du sourire le plus calculateur et machiavélique. Alvy bailla d'ennui.

"Remus Lupin n'a pas aimé que je lui parle de pourboire", déclara Alvy, passablement déçue lorsqu'ils abrégèrent leur combat puéril de regards.

Sirius faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive et Erza leva les yeux au ciel. Alvy n'était décidément pas armée pour développer une relation amicale avec qui que ce soit. Elle était trop différente.

"Pourquoi tu parles de Remus comme s'il était Ministre de la Magie ? ricana Sirius.

\- Son regard est lumineux.

\- Quel compliment."

Sirius avait haussé un sourcil. Alvy s'intéressait-elle à Remus ? Non, il devait certainement se faire des idées. Rien ne l'intéressait, même lui ne l'intéressait pas. De toute manière, il savait que Remus était déjà très amoureux d'une fille depuis deux ans. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, à part lui, James et Peter. Remus ne leur avait cependant pas révélé le nom de l'heureuse élue, prétextant qu'il n'oserait jamais l'aborder et l'inviter à sortir à cause de son problème de fourrure.

« Adam est bien décidé à gagner le concours", poursuivit Erza. "Il veut qu'on passe toutes nos pauses à faire ça. Il est complètement malade si tu veux mon avis.

\- T'es avec cette vermine ? demanda Sirius, recroquevillé contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Oui, on n'a pas tous eu de la chance. »

Erza devait certainement faire référence aux filles qui s'étaient entassées dans un coin de la bibliothèque et semblaient plus préoccupées par Sirius que par _« les formules magiques pour potions complexes »_. Black avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Alvy n'était pas une psychopathe qui le suivrait jour et nuit.

« Tiens, Adam m'a rendu ton string d'ailleurs », lança Erza tout bas en le glissant distraitement sous la table pour qu'Alvy s'en saisisse sans que Black ne soit au courant de son existence.

Alvy l'attrapa agilement mais elle avait dû manqué un détail du plan de son amie, parce qu'elle le sortit de sous la table et le présenta à Black, toujours lasse et ennuyée.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Balck reçut le string rose bonbon dans ses mains, les yeux ronds comme des souffles. Il n'avait même pas pensé à le lâcher sur la table tellement il était abasourdi. Sirius n'était pas le seul toutes les filles qui les observaient avaient ouvert la bouche et étaient choquées du culot d'Alvy. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de décence.

« Pourquoi tu me refiles ça ?" s'enquit Sirius avec une voix rauque.

Alvy releva la tête, puis elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où était le problème, ni pourquoi Erza lui intimait de se taire. Pour une fois qu'elle s'exprimait à haute voix.

« C'est mon père qui te l'envoie.

\- Vraiment ? Chic type », ricana Sirius. « T'es sûre qu'il ne te l'a pas envoyé à toi ?

\- Oui sûre, il voulait que je le porte pour toi. »

Erza était effaré, affligée, dépitée. Ce conversation était d'un autre temps, d'un autre espace. C'était tout bonnement impensable qu'Alvy répète ce que son père avait écrit avec si peu d'émotions dans la voix. On aurait dit qu'elle expliquait à Black la manière dont il devait couper sa racine de Mandragore.

« Ton père voulait que tu te mettes en string pour moi ? »

Black était partagé entre la stupeur et l'éclat de rire. Il aurait volontiers rigolé si Alvy n'avait pas l'air si sérieuse et si indifférente. Décidément, ces prochaines semaines risquaient d'être amusantes.

* * *

Merci à **Niakovic** , **PotterementVotre** , **june746** , et **Sugarbrown** pour vos reviews ! :D Je les ai lues avec un graaand plaisir ! A la prochaine pour une nouveau chapitre en compagnie d'Alvy, bye !


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! Il est moins "joyeux" que les autres... je le poste raidement maintenant et si je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes les reviews, je le ferai ce soir ;) Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé une, donc **Niakovic** , **june746** , **Manifestement-Malefoy** , **PotterementVotre** , **Miss Virginie** , **Amandine Valentine** , **Putrida** et **Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique** , ça me comble de joie ahah ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit chapitre ! A bientôt !

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

* * *

Alvy avait toujours su que la vie serait une traîtresse, qu'elle la conduirait à commettre des actes dont elle ne serait pas fière. Elle s'était accommodée à cette triste fatalité, de vivre des années éphémères en compagnie de cette amie vicieuse et pourtant si belle. C'était comme un bon poison auquel il était impossible de résister. La vie nous enivrait, nous poussait à vouloir toucher les étoiles, à vouloir toujours plus. Alvy n'avait jamais eu envie de toucher les étoiles, elle souhaitait simplement les regarder, éternellement, et dans la plus grande tranquillité. Pourquoi les toucher ? Elle risquait de se brûler, d'avoir attendu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais. Alvy vivait toujours dans la perspective que le monde n'avait plus rien à lui offrir, et en même temps, elle espérait chaque jour se tromper. Peut-être que quelqu'un lui prouverait un jour que l'image qu'elle se faisait de la vie était fausse, et que mille couleurs et des ennuis valaient mieux qu'un cœur sec et vidé de tout zantimant.

Mais cette personne existait-elle seulement ?

Le doute qu'Alvy berçait au creux de sa conscience lui hurlait que non, personne n'aurait jamais l'envie de s'intéresser à elle et de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. C'était comme si elle appelait à l'aide avec ses silences, cette ignorance manquée et cette nonchalance défensive. Mais qui aurait pu le deviner ? Sûrement pas son père et encore moins Erza.

« On devrait tout miser sur l'essence de dictame et la poudre de cœur de dragon, ainsi que la pierre de lune. »

Alvy s'était retranchée derrière une pile de cinq livres, dont elle lisait avec plus ou moins d'assiduité les nombreuses pages, toutes couvertes de tâches malodorantes et collantes. Elle suspectait que ce soit de la salive ou un ingrédient particulièrement gluant pour la confection de potions. Assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle, Sirius n'avait rien retenu de sa proposition, son regard étant encore entièrement absorbé par le string rose qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fébriles.

« Remet-toi Black », le nargua Erza.

Sirius rangea furtivement le string de sa poche et se racla la gorge, à la fois pour reprendre contenance et pour attirer l'attention d'Alvy.

« Ton père t'envoie souvent ce genre de choses ?

\- Il m'offre le cinéma », répondit Alvy d'un ton badin.

La Serdaigle avait noté quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'elle légua brusquement à Sirius en le lui fourrant dans les mains d'une manière si indélicate qu'il crut qu'elle était contrariée. Pourtant, Alvy affichait le même air las que d'habitude. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre à ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, et pourtant, ce n'était pas la curiosité qui lui manquait. Alvy soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à Erza, qui rangeait elle-aussi ses affaires.

« Bonne nuit. »

Alvy et Erza se levèrent ensemble et quittèrent la bibliothèque, indifférente aux protestations de Sirius, qui se retrouva bien vite seul dans la pièce. Encore perturbé de l'offrande plus que douteuse d'Alvy, il rangea les derniers livres et sortit de la bibliothèque en étant complètement happé par ses pensées, toutes dirigées sur Alvy et le petit bout de tissu qui reposait dans sa poche.

.

Alvy émergea de ses draps chauds à l'aube. Ses cheveux en pétard, elle se hissa hors de son lit et s'arrangea un peu avant de sortir de son dortoir, dans le silence d'un dimanche matin paisible. Mais malgré tout son bon vouloir, Alvy ne cessait de se remémorer le petit sourire narquois de Sirius auquel elle avait eu droit durant trois heures de suite, hier soir, alors qu'elle avait eu la bonté de faire l'entièreté des recherches sur leur potion revigorante – après avoir dit _non_ à Sirius pour son idée de « potion curative de la lycanthropie ». Même les plus grands potionnistes de leur époque n'avaient pas pu trouver de remède, Black délirait complètement, et Alvy le trouvait encore plus ennuyant que jamais.

Ce dimanche de mi-septembre était morne et paisible, le genre de journée qui s'accordait parfaitement à son caractère. Alvy préférait généralement s'exiler dans le parc, là où elle aurait droit à une certaine tranquillité, sans regard ni murmures sur son passage. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était sans conteste une illusion.

« Tiens, je te cherchais Walch ! »

Le binoclard. Alvy l'ignora royalement, mains dans les poches à marcher tel un zombi, mais il s'imposa à elle avec sa coupe de cheveux ratée et sa main ensorcelée. Son arrogance naturelle irritait Erza là où Alvy y était totalement insensible. Elle le contourna maintes fois, tandis qu'il se décalait à chaque fois pour lui barrer la route. Alvy ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il lui voulait, ni pourquoi il ne désensorcelait pas sa main. N'avait-il pas marre de lever son bras toutes les deux secondes pour simplement constater qu'il avait toujours des cheveux au sommet de son crâne ? C'était une totale perte d'énergie inutile.

« Potter, Potter, Alvy n'a pas envie de traîner avec des traîtres à leur sang », s'amusa une voix dans le dos de la Serdaigle.

Aussitôt, le regard de James s'assombrit et il dégaina machinalement sa baguette magique. Alvy avait froncé les sourcils, elle-même surprise par l'agressivité du ton d'Adam, et s'était immobilisée entre les deux garçons. Elle croisa le regard noir de Potter, qui lui intimait à voix basse de se décaler contre le mur. Mais Alvy fit comme si de rien n'était, et d'une nonchalance déroutante, se détourna et poursuivit son chemin sans une once d'intérêt pour eux. Alvy se fichait bien qu'ils se battent, du moment qu'elle était à dix mille lieux d'ici.

« Alvy chérie, ne fais pas un pas de plus. »

L'agressivité d'Adam la fit énormément hésiter. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi froid avec elle. Alvy baissa les yeux au sol et soupira vainement.

« Potter n'est pas mon ami. »

Le rire désuet d'Adam résonna dans le couloir, tandis qu'il s'approchait de Potter tout sourire. Le Griffondor était sur ses gardes, conscient qu'Adam était probablement devenu un mangemort au cours de l'été passé. Après tout, toute sa famille était au service de Voldemort. Mais il restait calme, insultait avec intelligence, pour ne jamais se faire prendre. Il était bien plus vil et sournois qu'il le laissait paraître.

« Ça, je le sais, mais tu vois Alvy, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. »

Adam défia Potter d'un regard impérieux, sa propre baguette toujours rangée dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne cherchait qu'à faire enrager Potter.

« Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu traînes avec ce sale traître de Black. »

Alvy sentait ses poils se hérisser sous les manches de sa robe. Adam avait curieusement été courtois avec elle depuis sept ans. Il l'insultait, se moquait d'elle, la provoquait, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi menaçant, sauf envers son père. Elle se retourna lentement dans sa direction et elle prit bien soin de choisir ses mots :

« Je m'en fiche, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Alvy se détourna, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Personne ne lui dicterait sa façon de vivre.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Le sortilège la frappa de plein fouet dans les reins. Alvy se raidit aussitôt et tomba lourdement en arrière sur le sol glacé. Potter s'était défendu mais il n'avait pas réussi à parer le sortilège qu'Adam avait lancé sur elle.

« Potter ! T'étais plus adroit l'année passée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Courir après cette Sang-De-Bourbe t'aurait-il ralenti ? »

James hurla une formule mâchée entre ses lèvres déformées par la haine et Adam éclata de rire en parant son éclair bleu. Alvy ne voyait absolument rien à part le plafond, où quelques sortilèges ricochaient et mourraient dans la pierre. Ce concours de potions ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs jusqu'à présent, franchement, elle avait envie d'abandonner et de retourner à sa vie paisible, sans Black El Potter et sans contraintes.

« Ça suffit tous les deux ! »

La voix sèche de Minerva McGonagall l'avait faite soupirer. Elle priait pour qu'ils ne la confondent pas avec un tapis et la piétinent. Son ventre était déjà un peu barbouillé, elle n'avait pas très envie de vomir sur les chaussures de McGonagall. Son père lui avait marché dessus une fois alors qu'elle s'était endormie et était tombée du canapé. Il avait heureusement épargné sa tête mais son ventre et ses côtes avaient morflé. « Alvy, je me disais bien que c'était bizarre, j'ai cru que je marchais sur des gressins », avait-il ri en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille. Alvy n'avait en revanche pas ri une seule seconde, parce qu'elle n'avait pas dormi sur ce canapé par hasard et parce que ce n'était pas un hasard non plus qu'il ne l'ait pas vu étendue sur le sol.

« Professeur, il a lancé un sort à Walch alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné ! »

Elle priait maintenant pour que Potter se taise. Cet abruti n'avait aucun scrupule à la mêler à ces crétineries, alors qu'elle cherchait seulement à s'isoler dans son coin pour rêvasser un moment. Dommage qu'elle soit pétrifiée, elle aurait certainement pu s'échapper discrètement à leurs dépens.

« C'est Potter le responsable, demandez à Alvy professeur. »

Alvy sentit une chaleur inconnue couler dans ses veines, puis raviver quelque chose qui s'était manifestement éteint en elle. Elle bougea ses bras pour vérifier que tout était correctement raccordé et se redressa en se grattant la tête. Potter, Adam et le professeur McGonagall la fixaient tous, attendant impatiemment qu'elle s'exprime sur cette sombre affaire qui l'indifférait au plus haut point.

« Je suis simplement tombée. »

« Mais Miss Walch, qui vous a lancé ce sort ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis tombée », s'énerva doucement Alvy.

La mâchoire de Potter s'était décrochée et Adam regardait Alvy avec un fin sourire triomphant. L'ambiguïté de ce sourire agaça James, qui était déjà très dérouté par l'attitude d'Alvy. Il ne la comprendrait décidément jamais. Pas étonnent qu'elle ait offert un string rose à Sirius. Elle était complètement siphonnée.

« T'es pas croyable, Walch », raya James lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Alvy épousseta gentiment sa robe et se releva. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur cet incident. Potter la sermonna jusqu'à ce qu'ils déboulent sur dans le parc, où de grosses flaques d'eau faisaient leurs nids. Alvy avait totalement oublié qu'il y avait plu énormément la nuit passée. Elle rebroussa chemin, le binoclard la suivant de très près, et s'enfila dans la Grande Salle maintenant bondée d'élèves.

« Compte pas sur moi pour te sauver les fesses la prochaine fois.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, remarqua Alvy sur le ton de la discussion.

\- Il t'aurait réduit en charpie.

\- Ou laissée simplement pétrifiée dans le couloir. »

Potter n'insista pas. Il rejoignit la table de Griffondor à grandes enjambées, manifestant clairement son agacement, et sauta sur Sirius, qui mangeait déjà ses toasts en compagnie de Remus. Alvy put enfin souffler. Ce binoclard était un être humain parfaitement imbuvable. Il avait osé critiquer le cinéma Moldu, tout comme ce Peter. Et ce, sans qu'elle ne lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit. La Serdaigle s'assit à côté d'Erza, dont les yeux s'étaient automatiquement posé sur Potter dès leur entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce que Potter te voulait ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Il a raconté à tout le monde que tu avais une petite vertu », la prévint Erza d'un ton empli de reproches. « Sirius l'a sûrement mis au courant de ton cadeau douteux, et ce crétin l'a raconté à des Griffondor hier soir qui l'ont répété à tout le Château ce matin. Tout le monde va te prendre pour une fille facile et désespérante maintenant. »

Alvy cala son menton dans la paume de sa main, lasse des jacassements houleux de ses camarades qui ne l'avaient pas lâchée du regard. Erza n'avait pas tordu. Mais son image avait toujours été dégradante, de par son père moldu, alors Alvy n'en faisait pas grand cas. En apparence, rien ne pouvait la blesser, son cœur était aussi sec qu'un tas de cendres. Et ce n'était pas ce genre de rumeur qui allait lui poser un quelconque problème, elle n'avait jamais vraiment accordé d'importance à sa réputation.

« Ah. »

Erza fronça les sourcils, mais rapidement, une moue boudeuse remplaça sa grimace et elle plongea son regard dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Elle était très attachée à Alvy, en réalité, c'était sa meilleure amie. Mais parfois, elle ne supportait pas son apathie. Elle avait besoin de côtoyer quelqu'un d'explosif, de joyeux, car Alvy avait le don de pomper l'énergie des gens qui l'entourait.

« Y a Black qui vient par ici. »

Alvy se rappelait enfin de qui il était. Sans lever le moindre regard sur lui, elle entreprit de beurrer son toast tranquillement. Sirius se fit alors une petite place entre elle et la Serdaigle cramoisie qui était assise à sa droite, et posa une main brûlante sur son épaule. Tellement brûlante qu'elle sursauta et lâcha son morceau de toast dans son jus de citrouille. Sirius aboya de rire, portant encore plus l'attention sur eux. Les murmures s'intensifièrent et Erza crut même intercepter un regard malicieux de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Elle était certaine qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

« Je voulais te dire désolé pour ce que James a raconté », dit-il avec un soupçon de remord dans la voix. « Il voulait s'excuser lui-même auprès de toi, mais ça n'a pas très bien tourné d'après ce qu'il vient de me dire… alors tiens. »

Alvy sentit la main discrète de Sirius enfiler quelque chose de doux dans la sienne. Elle sursauta une deuxième fois, entraînant cette fois-ci la chute de son jus de citrouille qui se rependit partout, y compris sur elle et Sirius. Alvy se sentait si mal à l'aise. Elle avait deviné que l'objet doux en question n'était autre qu'un slip, et elle était encore plus mal d'imaginer qu'il appartenait à Black.

« Pour ton père », commenta-t-il narquoisement, d'un sourire horriblement séduisant.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Sa gorge lui brûlait, elle manquait de salive et ses poumons s'étaient collapsés.

« Et pour info, ce n'est pas le mien », rajouta-t-il avec un rire débridé.

Il pressa doucement l'épaule d'Alvy et se hissa sur ses jambes fines et musclées, rejoignant ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Black s'excuser. »

Erza était en état de choc, autant qu'Alvy l'était avec ce boxer fraîchement lavé entre les mains, sous la table. Heureusement que personne n'avait vu Sirius lui glisser ce machin dans les mains. Enfin, Erza se doutait qu'Alvy n'en avait rien à faire que les autres le sache, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de le crier sur les toits. Alvy rangea le boxer dans sa poche, puis continua à beurrer son toast tranquillement. Elle avait enfin la preuve incontestable qu'elle recherchait. Son père n'aurait plus rien à redire si elle lui envoyait ce slip.

Oui, c'était décidé, elle lui enverrait le slip de Black El Potter ce soir.

.

Alvy s'était positionnée face à son chaudron. Elle attendait que le cours de potions débute. Sirius venait d'entrer dans la classe avec le binoclard, qui ne lâchait pas l'être humain Lily Evans du regard.

« Salut », lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur le tabouret près d'elle.

Alvy émit un grognement approximatif et se concentra sur les ingrédients qu'ils auraient à préparer dans quelques secondes. Elle versa un peu d'eau pure dans le chaudron et alluma le feu d'un petit coup de baguette.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut », entonna Sirius en agitant leur parchemin avec sa main.

Il disparut un moment, pendant lequel elle vit qu'Adam la regardait froidement depuis l'autre côté de la classe. Ce regard à lui glacer le sang l'embrassait un peu. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, personne ne l'avait jamais regardée aussi méchamment. Alvy sentait qu'Adam n'appréciait pas du tout son partenaire de potion, ni le binoclard. Doucement, le regard d'Alvy dériva sur les voisins d'Adam et d'Erza, et tomba sur l'arc-en-ciel de couleurs que dégageait Remus Lupin. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, comme si elle avait été aveuglée et tapota nerveusement la table.

Mais qu'est-ce que fabriquait Black ?

Il revint vers elle dix minutes plus tard, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et sans ingrédients. Alvy le fixa sans expression.

« Les ingrédients ?

\- J'ai un peu espionné les autres, leurs préparations n'arriveront jamais à la cheville de la nôtre, à part Remus et James, et ta copine qui ont déjà fait quelque chose de pas mal…

\- Les ingrédients ? répéta Alvy sans prendre la peine de l'écouter.

\- James est avec Lily, la meilleure de la classe, il faut qu'on soit plus rusé…

\- Les ingrédients, soupira Alvy.

\- Remus a eu une très bonne idée, je n'y aurais jamais pensé… »

Alvy et Sirius avaient une véritable conversation de sourd. Ils parlaient sans s'écouter. Alvy soupira en fermant les yeux et s'éloigna de Sirius pour aller chercher leurs ingrédients. Sirius n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était éclipsée à l'autre bout de la classe, trop occupé à dévisager froidement Adam. Une fois devant l'armoire, Alvy constata qu'il aurait été plus prudent de se ruer dessus dès le début du cours, car les réserves étaient maintenant presque épuisées. Tout le monde s'était servi en quantités généreuses et il ne restait plus que de la morve de troll, des champignons hallucinogènes bleus et carmins, ainsi que quelques racines diverses et de la poudre de cornes de dragons. Aucun de ces ingrédients n'était sur leur petite liste.

Elle retourna auprès de Black avec ce qu'il restait des ingrédients et les posa sur leur table de travail. Sirius les analysa avec attention, puis se retourna vers elle, la mine préoccupée :

« Mais ce n'est pas les ingrédients qu'il nous faut. »

Alvy le dévisagea fugacement, se demandant s'il était réellement un abruti ou d'incroyable mauvaise foi, et commença à détailler les racines et à les plonger dans l'eau bouillante. Sirius pris une grosse cuillerée de morve et la laissa couler dans le chaudron avec un profond dégoût. Finalement, Alvy ajouta la poudre, en marmonnant une formule magique et en agitant le liquide dans un sens totalement aléatoire.

Après une longue heure, Sirius s'était affalé sur leur table, ses cheveux un peu gonflés par la chaleur, et Alvy mélangeait toujours leur breuvage avec impassibilité. La couleur verte crotte de nez de leur potion était immonde. Elle était totalement ratée, évidemment qu'il n'était pas très judicieux de mélanger de la morve de troll et de la poudre de cornes de dragon.

« C'est quoi ce jus de chaussette que vous avez fait ? », entendit-elle rire tout près.

James et Lily s'étaient approchés de leur paillasse et se moquaient de Sirius, un peu énervé par les insinuations de son meilleur ami. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas près de gagner. Le Griffondor échangea un regard las avec Alvy, et tous deux rangèrent leur désordre dans le silence le plus complet.

« C'était un désastre », conclut Sirius, la mine sombre, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Cependant, elle avait lu durant cette heure harassante que la morve de troll était considérée comme un antiseptique dans la culture des géants. Elle avait réfléchi à l'idée de l'incorporer à leurs ingrédients de base, et s'était résolue à tester son brouillon lundi prochain, en allant chercher elle-même les ingrédients au début du cours.

« Elle est là ! Regarde, je t'ai bien dit qu'elle avait potions ! »

Alvy tourna furtivement la tête et comble de l'horreur, vit Hugo et Samuel accourir vers elle avec leurs sourires d'enfants joyeux. Elle tenta de se camoufler dans le dos de Black, cependant, il n'était pas décidé à servir de tapisserie. Il se décala brusquement sur la droite et Alvy se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux petits Poufsouffle essoufflés. Ils fixèrent un instant Sirius.

« On t'as cherché partout ! hurla finalement Samuel, une fois qu'il eut bavé devant Sirius.

\- Tu voudrais venir à nos sélections de Quidditch samedi prochain ? reprit Hugo avec enthousiasme.

\- Non. »

Ils ne perdirent pas leurs sourires et trottinèrent derrière elle une bonne quinzaine de mètres. Sirius les regardait de travers tandis qu'Erza regardait Black d'un œil mauvais. Pourquoi devaient-elles se le coltiner alors que le cours était fini ? Elle mourrait d'envie de lui en toucher deux mots mais Alvy n'aimait pas qu'elle agresse les gens sans arrêt. Alors Erza gardait le silence, imitant Sirius qui était lui aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Seul Hugo et Samuel bavardaient à côté d'eux, Alvy se tapant doucement le tympan tellement leurs voix criardes lui faisaient mal aux les oreilles.

« Bon, on se voit un autre jour pour se pencher sur la potion, d'accord ? »

Sirius bifurqua à l'angle d'un couloir et bientôt, Alvy se retrouva seule avec Erza, Hugo et Samuel ayant suivi très indiscrètement Sirius.

« Adam n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ta collaboration avec Black », raya Erza tout bas, afin d'être certaine que personne d'autre ne pourrait l'entendre.

« Hum. »

« Alvy, il n'est plus question que de ton père, Adam déteste Black, et il va te faire vivre un enfer maintenant. Potter a raconté à Lily ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Je n'y peux rien », s'agaça Alvy. « Je n'ai pas choisi. »

« C'est dangereux Alvy, tout le monde croit que tu es une Née-Moldue en plus. »

Elle était fatiguée et Erza n'arrangeait rien à son mal de tête. Alvy décida qu'elle sauterait le repas de ce soir et irait directement se coucher. Erza fut donc contrainte d'emprunter un autre chemin, qui menait à la Grande Salle, et laissa Alvy rentrer en paix dans leur dortoir. La Serdaigle sentait qu'un étau se resserrait autour d'elle et même la nouvelle lettre de son père, posée sur son lit, n'arrivait plus à la réjouir de quoi que ce soit.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

« Alvy, tu sais de quoi je me suis souvenue hier… »

Alvy était étalée dans le canapé avec une petite couverture recouvrant le bout de ses pieds. Erza était assise sur le tapis bleu nuit, vêtue d'une simple chemise nuit qu'Alvy lui avait offerte à Noël. La salle commune des Serdaigle était déserte et calme. Il était bientôt minuit, et comme les sélections de Quidditch devaient avoir lieu le lendemain, tout le monde était allé se coucher tôt.

« Les maraudeurs ont fait une crasse à Rogue le jour de la rentrée. »

Alvy bailla en cachant sa bouche dans le col de son pullover et fixa son regard ennuyé sur Erza. La vraie question n'était pas de savoir pourquoi Erza lui parlaient toujours de ces personnes qu'elle haïssait profondément, mais de savoir qui était ce Rogue. Tout le reste importait peu à Alvy.

« C'est embêtant.

\- Oui, vraiment ! » approuva Erza en hochant la tête comme un buffle enragé.

Alvy voulait simplement dire que c'était embêtant de devoir deviner qui était ce fameux Rogue, mais Erza ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Il paraît qu'ils l'ont coincé dans un couloir désert et lui ont fait disparaitre tous ses vêtements. Il a dû retourner dans son dortoir en se désillusionnant. » Erza reprit son souffle, pensive. « Je suis prête à parier que le caleçon que Black t'a donné était celui de Rogue. Cet abruti a même dit que ce n'était pas le sien. »

Alvy n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mais bizarrement, quelque chose la dérangeait. Sirius n'était pas son ami. Elle n'avait une grande estime pour lui et n'espérait absolument rien de se part. Cependant, ce qu'elle entendait ne lui plaisait pas. Et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement pourquoi.

« C'est dégoutant. »

La grimace écœurée d'Erza la fit hausser un sourcil intrigué. Face à son manque cruel de réaction, son amie écarquilla les yeux et se tortilla comme un ver pour lui saisir fermement le bras.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qui est Rogue ? Le caleçon de ce type devait être bourré de petites bêtes grouillantes, y a qu'à voir ses cheveux, une vraie poubelle », s'emporta Erza en la secouant férocement.

Alvy sentit son bras s'engourdir, ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour calmer les ardeurs d'Erza :

« Il sentait bon.

\- Parce que tu as mis le nez dessus ? » s'horrifia Erza. « Alvy !

\- Mon père.

\- Quoi ? Ton père a senti le slip que tu lui as envoyé ?

\- Oui. »

Erza resta bouche bée. Elle connaissait Patrick, évidemment, mais elle découvrait chaque jour une facette plus sombre de sa personnalité. Alvy et son père formaient une famille un peu… spéciale. Erza n'aimait pas dormir chez Alvy, car le regard insistant de Patrick suffisait à la mettre mal à l'aise dans n'importe quelle pièce de la maison. Malgré tout, elle savait combien il aimait sa fille et combien elle comptait pour lui. Il avait fait d'énormes efforts pour l'accepter telle qu'elle était, une sorcière, et s'était doucement acclimaté à leurs promenades sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait même réussi à lui envoyer une lettre avec un hibou. Ce qui était en soit extraordinaire. Mais malgré tout, Erza n'avait jamais apprécié Patrick. Elle le trouvait nocif pour Alvy, trop ambigu, voire intimidant. Erza était soulagée que son père et sa mère ne voient pas le regard que portait Patrick sur elle lorsqu'ils étaient seuls au pub.

« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il pense que je l'ai embobiné.

\- Hein ?

\- Il ne me croit pas », s'agaça Alvy.

C'était le genre de conversation qu'Erza n'enviait à personne. Alvy et son père ne discutaient jamais de sujets sensibles. Elle était certaine que le manque de sociabilité d'Alvy était né de cette relation fusionnelle et oppressante qu'elle entretenait avec Patrick. Alvy avait beau ne jamais se confier à elle, Erza avait su cerner avec le temps un peu mieux sa personnalité, même si Alvy resterait toujours une énigme pour quiconque.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

Alvy resta muette, probablement parce qu'elle n'était pas fière d'avouer à Erza qu'elle s'était servie de Black pour faire plaisir à son père. Elle lui avait raconté dans sa dernière lettre que Black El Potter avait adoré le slip rose, sans mentionner le fait qu'il était passé entre de nombreuses mains avant de finir dans celles de Sirius. En gage de sa sincérité, elle avait envoyé le caleçon, afin d'étayer la véracité de son histoire. Mais Patrick avait prétexté qu'un slip d'homme ne sentait pas l'eau de toilettes pour femme et l'avait accusé de mentir à son vieux père. Alvy s'était alors demandé si le propriétaire du caleçon en question n'était pas un fervent adorateur des eaux de toilettes féminines.

« Ton père est vraiment… » Erza réprima un haut-le-cœur et poursuivit avec véhémence : « Black t'a refilé un slip sale qui appartient à un type répugnant. Il s'est foutu de ta gueule Alvy. »

Alvy soupira en fermant ses yeux bouffis – elle avait de la peine à s'endormir ces temps. Son père avait été très fâché de découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas été très honnête avec lui. Patrick détestait le mensonge, particulièrement sur un sujet qui le tenait autant à cœur. Alvy frissonna en imaginant le regard sévère de son père vrillé sur elle.

« On devrait saboter votre potion, comme ça il perdrait son pari stupide.

\- Il la sabote très bien tout seul. »

Erza fut si surprise de l'intervention impromptue d'Alvy qu'elle se tut et savoura avec bonheur le léger sourire qu'Alvy arborait aux lèvres. Mais loin de lui rendre ce sourire réconfortant, Erza redevint sérieuse et préoccupée. Alvy ne souriait jamais de cette manière sur un sujet qui l'indifférait autant. Si elle se comportait ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle était préoccupée par quelque chose. Erza était certaine qu'il s'agissait de la lettre de son père. Personne d'autre n'arrivait à toucher Alvy de cette façon, à la rendre plus vulnérable et fragile.

« Tout va bien avec ton père ? »

Alvy se rendit aussitôt compte qu'elle s'était trahie et regretta immédiatement d'avoir laissé une occasion à Erza de s'immiscer dans ses zantiments, qu'elle avait toute les peines du monde à renvoyer là d'où ils venaient. Son vague sourire disparut de son visage et elle replongea dans sa morosité habituelle. Erza soupira discrètement.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Ne fais pas ça. »

Erza tapota le front d'Alvy avec l'indélicatesse d'un troll.

« Ne te cache pas derrière ta carapace », lui assena Erza durement.

Alvy chassa sa main gentiment. Elle détestait parler de zantiments et d'émeautions. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'étaler sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant et ennuyant. Alvy se leva donc en prenant soin de s'étirer et observa son ombre se dessiner sur les murs de leur salle commune tandis qu'elle remontait dans leur dortoir. Finalement, elle murmura dans l'escalier, lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'Erza n'entendrait pas :

« Tout va très bien, je t'assure. »

.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne t'aie pas vue reluquer Lupin. »

Alvy recracha son jus de citrouille dans son assiette. Erza la regardait mesquinement, son menton tranquillement reposé dans sa main. Toutes les filles présentes à leur table s'étaient retournées sur elles en ayant entendu le mot « Lupin ». C'était après tout l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Beaucoup de filles gardaient jalousement espoir qu'il les remarquerait un jour. Après tout, Remus ne s'était jamais affiché avec une fille. La voie semblait plus que libre pour elles.

« Ce sera enfin l'occasion, il arrive, prépare-toi », chuchota Erza en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

A peine cinq secondes plus tard, Alvy devint livide lorsqu'une voix rauque et douce la salua dans son dos. Tout son être se liquéfia et une peur panique s'inscrivit dans ses yeux affolés. Elle ne répondit pas à son salut et ne le regarda même pas. _Faites qu'il s'en aille_.

« Sirius m'a dit que tu voulais voir les sélections de Quidditch. »

Erza se retint de justesse de pouffer de rire. Les sélections de Quidditch était la dernière chose à laquelle Alvy voudrait assister de son vivant. Et son tic nerveux – un de ses sourcils tressautant contre sa volonté – état la preuve flagrante qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose. Voyant qu'Alvy ne bougeait toujours pas, Remus clarifia ses propos.

« Il est déjà parti avec Mirella, mais il m'a dit que je pouvais venir avec toi. Si tu es d'accord. »

Son sourire élégant resplendissait de couleurs. Alvy s'accrocha à la table pour s'empêcher de verser sur le sol. Cet arc-en-ciel multicolore l'irradiait comme un produit chimique très toxique. Elle sentait ce liquide couler dans ses veines, et pourtant, il était encore très loin d'elle. Alvy se sentait tellement inconfortable avec les battements anarchiques de son cœur, cette pression dans sa poitrine et ces maux de ventre intempestifs. Elle était dépassée par les événements. Remus n'avait pas le droit d'être si gentil avec elle. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Et puis, elle n'avait appris son existence que quelques semaines en arrière – comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle toutes ces années ? Elle se maudissait d'avoir ce genre de pensées, qu'elle jugeait inconvenantes et ennuyantes, et croassa la seule chose qui semblait clair dans son esprit.

« Qui est Mirella ? »

Sa demande parut désarçonner Remus. Alvy avait pourtant fait un effort, elle n'avait mentionné ni les pourboires, ni son affreuse mine fatiguée. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il être aussi épuisé avec toutes ces couleurs qui semblaient déborder de son cœur ? Alvy sentit ses joues brûler, et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, plongea sa tête entre ses mains en espérant que la brûlure disparaitrait d'elle-même.

« Eh bien, c'est la copine de Sirius.

\- Sirius ? répéta Alvy, sans vraiment s'y intéresser, la tête toujours plantée dans ses mains comme si elle vivait un moment particulièrement désagréable.

\- Ton partenaire de potions, précisa Remus en la regardant étrangement.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, je le savais », se reprit Alvy avec précipitation. « A plus tard. »

Elle se leva si vite du banc qu'elle bouscula Remus au passage, le percutant de plein fouet dans la poitrine. Rentrer en collision avec son torse moelleux n'aida pas ses joues à désenfler. Au contraire, la gêne s'intensifia et elle désespéra d'être aussi touchée par de simples couleurs. Franchement, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Mais Alvy était tellement stressée, mal à l'aise et éprouvée qu'elle marcha très rapidement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Elle avait même oublié qu'elle n'avait pas terminé son repas et que son estomac continuait à crier famine.

De son côté, Remus avait reculé de quelques pas, sonné, et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Alvy avait disparu de la Grande Salle. Il se retourna penaud vers Erza qui se frappait le front contre la table. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Alvy avait dans la tête ? Erza était encore plus dépitée que Remus. Le Griffondor préféra ne pas s'attarder dans la Grande Salle. Il ne comprenait toujours pas quelle mouche avait piqué Alvy. D'accord, elle était bizarre. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais Sirius lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'Alvy serait ravie de l'accompagner aux sélections de l'équipe de Griffondor et qu'elle était une fan incontestée de Quidditch. Remus descendit seul les escaliers menant au terrain ovale et repéra rapidement Sirius dans les gradins. Lui et Mirella étaient assis côte à côte, et ils observaient tous deux James donner des instructions aux participants.

« Tu es tout seul ? s'étonna Sirius, lâchant l'épaule de Mirella pour se réchauffer les mains.

\- Apparemment.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu venir ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie sans rien dire. »

Sirius n'était pas étonné. Décidément, Alvy n'était pas douée du tout en relation sociale. Il avait pourtant dû insister pour que Remus l'invite à passer du temps avec eux. Sirius était réellement intrigué par Alvy, il avait l'impression qu'elle cachait tant de choses au monde entier qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, découvrir tous ses secrets.

« Vous parlez encore de la folle ? »

Sirius se détourna aussitôt de James et vissa ses prunelles anthracites et abasourdies sur Mirella.

« Ne me prends pas pour une cruche Sirius, cette fille t'a donné un string, elle est fêlée. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle te saute dessus et arrache tes vêtements. » Elle renifla avec dédain. « Et je suis prête à parier que ça te plairait qu'elle fasse ça. »

Remus et Sirius s'échangèrent des regards confus. Mirella n'avait jamais dit du mal d'Alvy, même lorsque tout le monde se moquait d'elle et de son père Moldu. Mirella était une fille avec un grand cœur, souriante, compréhensive, de la même trempe que Lily Evans. Sirius chercha ses mots avec soin, mais rien n'était assez juste pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en entendant une telle connerie.

Soudain, Mirella se tordit la lèvre inférieure et partit dans un fou-rire contagieux. Sirius se contenta de cligner des yeux.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Détends-toi Sirius, je plaisantais », ria-t-elle de plus belle. « Alvy est une chouette fille, promets-moi de ne pas la faire souffrir. »

Il avait un peu de mal à la suivre parfois, mais il était soulagé que Mirella ne se transforme pas en furie comme toutes ses ex avant elle. La jalousie avait toujours été un énorme fardeau dans ses relations passées.

« La faire souffrir ?

\- Tu le sais bien, ce truc que tu fais avec tes yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Ne la laisse pas tomber amoureuse de toi, ça lui briserait le cœur », finit par murmurer Mirella tristement.

A son tour, Sirius éclata de rire et lui donna un baiser tendre sur les lèvres. Mirella lui sourit brièvement et se cala contre lui, afin d'être bien au chaud dans ses bras.

« Je ne pense pas que ça risque d'arriver, c'est d'Alvy qu'on parle », lui fit remarquer Sirius avec malice.

Mirella n'était pas totalement convaincue par l'argument foireux de Sirius, mais elle ne rajouta rien de plus et se concentra sur les sélections de Quidditch. Alvy était peut-être réputée pour être insensible et allergique à l'amour, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse d'un garçon. Il suffisait juste qu'elle tombe sur le bon.

.

Sirius n'avait pas revu Alvy depuis le cours de potion de lundi dernier. Leur potion avait été un désastre, une misère, un scandale. En bref, il était prêt à se tuer à la tâche pour concocter la meilleure des potions, même s'il fallait qu'il harcèle Alvy toute la journée. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la carte du maraudeur, Sirius sourit et quitta la salle commune d'un pas décidé. C'est ainsi qu'il débarqua à la bibliothèque en ce dimanche après-midi ensoleillé – pratiquement tous les élèves s'étaient agglutinés dans le parc – et qu'il dénicha sa partenaire potion en train de somnoler à une table jonchée de gros bouquins et de parchemins, en compagnie d'Erza les bons tuyaus – surnom provenant tout droit d'une série tv moldue qu'elles avaient regardée ensemble cet été. Sirius eut un petit sourire malicieux.

« Tiens, tu t'es perdu Black ? Le rayon concernant la reproduction des trolls, c'est de l'autre côté. »

La remarque d'Erza le fit étonnement rire. Sirius rejeta quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière et la dévisagea avec un regard pétillant.

« Alvy réveille-toi ! »

Erza frappa violemment la table avec son poing, faisant sursauter Alvy qui tomba à la renverse sur le sol dur de la bibliothèque. Cet incident ne l'aurait pas dérangée outre mesure si Sirius ne s'était pas penché au-dessus d'elle et l'avait regardée avec un franc sourire, son souffle polluant le sien avec une douce odeur de bièraubeurre.

« Black est venu te voir », sourit Erza d'un air crispé. « Peut-être pourrait-il t'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée avec le slip de Rogue ?

\- Le slip de Rogue ? » s'horrifia Sirius en continuant à fixer Alvy intensivement. « Tu fais une collection ou quoi ?

\- Abruti, je parle du slip que tu lui as donné !

\- Il n'était pas à Rogue », répondit Black en imitant la voix suraiguë d'Erza. « Je n'aurais jamais touché un truc aussi dégoûtant.

\- Alors il était à qui hein ?

\- Tu n'as pas des choses plus intelligents à faire au lieu de chercher le propriétaire de ce slip ? »

Black s'était enfin éloigné d'Alvy. Profitant du silence vexée d'Erza, elle se releva péniblement en ignorant la main tendue de Sirius et remit sa chaise sur pieds. Sa sieste avait été avortée pour une simple affaire de slip. Merlin devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

« Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. »

Sirius croisa les bras sur son torse et hocha lentement la tête.

« Je sais. »

« Remus Lupin. »

Alvy avait la fâcheuse manie de lui parler en mots-clés. Sirius devait toujours se triturer les méninges pour comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, il l'interrogea du regard.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça », explicita tranquillement Alvy.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son parchemin vierge, et avec un soupir, ouvrit un livre à l'aveuglette. Les devoirs de métamorphose étaient toujours ceux qu'Alvy détestait le plus. Qui plus est, le regard insistant que Sirius posait sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Il t'a juste demandé de l'accompagner pour les sélections. Rien de plus. »

Alvy annota quelques phrases sur son parchemin en silence. Bien sûr, cette histoire n'aurait jamais dû lui causer autant de problème. Remus et elle auraient simplement été regarder des personnes voltiger sur des balais. Il n'y avait rien de sorcier là-dedans. Pourtant, des feux d'artifices explosaient dans chaque recoin de son esprit, comme si elle perdait totalement la raison. Alvy soupira gravement, puis ramassa ses affaires dans un mouvement un peu hâtif qui attira l'attention de Sirius.

« Tu pars ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Mais je viens d'arriver ! Il faut qu'on travaille sur la potion si on veut avoir une chance de gagner. »

\- Je suis fatiguée, on verra ça demain. »

Alvy sortit de la bibliothèque seule. Sirius était un peu troublé. Il se retourna face à Erza qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il s'était assis à leur table.

« Ça fait beaucoup pour Alvy.

\- Quoi ? Que Remus l'invite à voir des sélections de Quidditch ? » se moqua sarcastiquement Sirius.

Il aurait voulu parler de l'attaque d'Adam mais il ne le fit pas. James ne lui en avait pas dit grand-chose, seulement qu'Alvy était quelqu'un de très spécial.

« Abruti, ce n'est pas ça qui la préoccupe.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'est son père. »

Sirius bascula sa chaise en arrière, plongeant dans ses pensées les plus enfouies. Il avait réellement apprécié rencontrer le père d'Alvy. Lui et James l'avaient vu jurer sur l'énorme valise qu'il hissait péniblement sur les marches du train et il avait noté comme son regard avait brillé de reconnaissance lorsqu'ils l'avaient aidé. Patrick ne méritait décidément pas toutes les rumeurs qui crachaient sur son dos de moldu. Sirius regrettait presque de ne pas avoir eu un père comme celui d'Alvy.

« Comment peut-elle être aussi bizarre avec un père aussi génial que le sien ?

\- Ne dis plus que son père est génial.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne l'est pas. »

Erza ne riait pas du tout. Sirius s'efforça de sourire malgré cette sensation dérangeante qu'il ressentait subitement dans sa gorge.

« Mais il l'emmène au cinéma, il n'a pas l'air d'être un…

\- Ne sois pas stupide Black, il n'emmène Alvy au cinéma que parce qu'il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner. »

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Niakovic** , **Nesple** , **PottermentVotre** et **Shiriliz** pour vos fabuleuses reviews :D J'étais un peu inspirée cette semaine, et j'ai pu terminer ce petit chapitre... qu'est-ce que vous pensez du père d'Alvy ? Va-t-elle enfin réussir à dire quelque chose à Remus ? Sirius va-t-il réussir à découvrir ce que cache Alvy ? Vont-ils remporter le concours ? Mystère, mystère (oui je manage le suspense ahah). J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dit à très bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

Alvy s'installa à contrecœur derrière leur paillasse, où un chaudron bouillonnait déjà gentiment. Les effluves légèrement épicés du liquide caramel lui retournèrent l'estomac tandis qu'elle pressait discrètement sa main moite sur son ventre. Au fond d'elle, Alvy était paniquée. Elle avait peur d'avoir contracté la même cochonnerie que son père. Même si sa gorge ne la brûlait pas comme elle avait brûlée Patrick pendant plusieurs jours, Alvy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser obsessionnellement. Feintant un soupir, elle s'étala sur la paillasse pour calmer ses maux de ventre.

Horace Slughorn vérifiait que tout le monde se soit mis au travail devant un chaudron. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, ses yeux vicieux et brillants ne se détachèrent plus de Lily Evans, trop occupée à blâmer James pour s'en apercevoir. Lily agitait même dangereusement son couteau couvert de jus de bulbe sauteur sous le nez de James et il l'évitait agilement avec un air profondément amusé.

De son côté, Alvy ignorait Sirius qui la regardait d'une drôle de manière depuis qu'elle s'était assise près de lui. Elle aurait juré qu'il était inquiet. Lentement, Sirius rapprocha son tabouret du sien et posa sa main sur son front brûlant. Alvy émit un gémissement contrarié, elle détestait qu'on la touche – que _lui_ la touche, mais Sirius n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Tu es très pâle et tu as de la fièvre » lui dit-il finalement avec le ton pompeux que les Médicomages adoptaient en de telles circonstances. « Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. »

Alvy secoua vivement la tête et se débrassa de cette main troublante en reculant un peu son tabouret de la paillasse. Certes elle détestait qu'on la touche, mais elle détestait encore plus l'idée d'avoir apprécié le contact vivifiant de la peau de Sirius contre la sienne. Ou du moins, sa fièvre avait apprécié sa fraîcheur. Alvy mourrait d'envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, pour s'abandonner à telles pensées, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, toutes ses certitudes se fracassèrent comme un balai fonçant dans la gueule d'un dragon. Sirius la dévisageait avec des yeux plus gris et sombres que dans son souvenir, ils brillaient même d'une lueur étrangère à Alvy. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise d'être seule face à ce regard attentif et soucieux.

Et elle détestait ça, évidemment. Alvy n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mal à l'aise. D'ordinaire, c'était elle qui mettait les autres dans des situations de malaise. Et sans le faire exprès. Prenant une grande bouffée de courage, elle détourna vaillamment ses yeux des siens.

« Ça va aller. »

Alvy se leva péniblement de son tabouret pour échapper à l'emprise troublante qu'avait Sirius sur elle. C'était surement la fièvre qui lui jouait des tours. Alvy ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et se servit précautionneusement de tous les ingrédients nécessaires à leur potion expérimentale. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour retarder son retour auprès de Sirius. Elle fit un détour dans le fond de la classe, revint vers la porte, contourna Slughorn, puis évita la paillasse de Remus Lupin, et finalement, elle posa les ingrédients devant Sirius comme si de rien n'était. Elle ignora le flottement de son esprit, le brouillement de sa vision, et s'assit sur son tabouret en se retenant péniblement à la table. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se ménage.

Sirius était penché sur un livre assez épais et semblait très concentré dans sa recherche, glissant son doigt sur la page au fil des paragraphes.

« On pourrait mélanger des trompettes du fou avec la pierre de lune, ça pourrait avoir un fort pouvoir cicatrisant d'après le livre… Alvy ? »

Sirius bondit de son propre tabouret et s'agenouilla aussitôt auprès d'elle. Alvy était tombée à la renverse par terre, plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Elle était étalée, ses jambes légèrement repliées contre son ventre et ses cheveux éparpillés tout autour de son visage. Erza se joignit à Sirius qui tapotait gentiment ses joues brûlantes avec la délicatesse d'un troll. Erza tenta de le pousser sur le côté d'un coup de coude mais Sirius riposta discrètement.

« Allez Black, pousse-toi ! »

Sirius parvint à placer son bras sous la taille d'Alvy. Il la hissa contre son torse et se leva brusquement, toujours en essayant d'écarter Erza de son passage. Elle était furieuse et crachait quelques postillons acides sur sa chemise blanche rendue humide par les effluves de tous les chaudrons de la salle de classe.

« Elle ne voudrait pas qu'une cervelle atrophiée la porte !

\- Et elle va comment à l'infirmerie sinon ? rétorqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais la faire léviter… hé ! Ne m'ignore pas espèce de misérable… »

Erza pesta son insulte tout bas, surtout parce que le professeur Slughorn l'avait vrillée d'un regard outragé. Adam était debout prêt d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et il ricanait perfidement.

Sirius parvint à sortir des cachots et tout le monde se remit au travail sur ordre du professeur Slughorn. Potter était un peu dissipé et semblait tenir un discours enflammé à une Lily contrariée. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, et certains mots revenaient en boucle dans sa bouche. Comme un vieux disque rayé.

« Allons Erza tu t'es fait voler la vedette » susurra moqueusement Adam. « Et par une sacrée immondice en plus… tu es décevante. »

Erza serra les poings jusqu'à blanchir ses phalanges. Elle était beaucoup plus petite qu'Adam, il fallait dire qu'il était très grand, mais elle le défiait avec toute la hargne d'un Centaure qui avait été offensé. Adam éclata de rire.

« La ferme » marmonna Erza d'un ton cassant.

Il sourit encore plus mesquinement et retourna tranquillement à leur potion. Erza dut en faire de même, au risque de faire perdre des points aux Serdaigle.

.

Alvy émergea dans son coma brumeux quelques heures plus tard, durant la nuit. Elle se sentit si fatiguée qu'elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir jusqu'au matin, où de fins rayons de soleil lui commandèrent de se réveiller. L'infirmière lui avait posé tout un tas de questions, cherchant l'origine de son malaise, mais finalement, rien ne l'expliquait clairement. Elle lui avait ordonné de rester quelques jours à l'infirmerie, car Alvy était encore très fatiguée et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'évanouisse à nouveau au plein milieu d'un couloir.

Autant dire que la journée passait très lentement. Alvy ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'occuper, à part regarder ses pieds… Par la crotte de nez de Dumbledore ! Remus Lupin était entré dans l'infirmerie à l'instant ! Il était d'ailleurs en train de marcher dans sa direction, ses couleurs rampant jusqu'à elle pour lui sucer le sang ! Alvy se réfugia aussitôt sous ses draps surchauffés et trempés de sueur, priant pour qu'il s'en aille sans lui parler. Elle était parfaitement incapable de formuler une phrase sensée sans bégayer ou mentionner les pourboires. Sa présence était si stressante. Alvy ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui prenait à son corps de réagir aussi violemment face à ce garçon qu'elle avait pourtant ignoré pendant six ans.

Puis soudain, Alvy vit d'un coup d'œil indiscret par-dessus ses draps que Remus avait bifurqué vers le lit à sa droite, où une fille de Griffondor de sixième année était couchée depuis qu'Alvy s'était réveillée. Cette fille avait attrapé une maladie contagieuse parait-il, qui lui avait fait pousser de gros boutons verts dégoutants sur le cuir chevelu. Alvy entendit la voix mélodieuse de Lupin s'adresser joyeusement à la Griffondor qui semblait elle-aussi ravie de sa visite. Le cœur d'Alvy se serra étrangement. C'était même un peu douloureux. Se sentant ridicule – depuis quand se préoccupait-elle tant d'un être humain ? –, Alvy se détendit entre ses draps et soupira faiblement. Il était évident que l'arc-en-ciel Remus Lupin n'était pas venu la voir. Elle en éprouva un certain soulagement, même si ce pincement douloureux restait croché vicieusement à son cœur. Alvy ferma alors doucement les paupières, éreintée, et elle s'endormit rapidement, comme rattrapée par la fatalité de l'univers.

« BANG »

De jurons se répandirent dans le silence de l'infirmerie. Plusieurs élèves se réveillèrent en sursaut, dont Alvy, une marque rougeâtre due à son coussin plaquée sur le front. Elle posa aussitôt ses yeux sur l'horloge qui luisait d'un halo doré dans l'obscurité par-dessus les rideaux qu'avait tiré l'infirmière autour de son lit. Il était un peu plus vingt-deux heures. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé. Alvy vit que l'infirmière avait laissé son repas sur sa table de nuit et elle était sûre que les elfes de maison étaient déjà revenus le réchauffer plusieurs fois au vu du petit fumet appréciable qui s'en dégageait encore.

Alvy détourna la tête et avec effarement, elle hoqueta lorsqu'une jambe apparut sous ses yeux, entre les rideaux tirés de son lit. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était étouffée avec un Vif d'Or tant ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites.

« Je ne veux pas voir de jambe ! » souffla-t-elle en la regardant s'avancer jusqu'au chevet de son lit, mue par une volonté propre. « Oust ! »

Alvy donna une pichenette à la jambe qui émit alors un grognement rauque et étouffé. Par Merlin, depuis quand les jambes grognaient-elles ? Alvy était quelque peu fascinée. Quelle ne fut pas sa désillusion lorsqu'elle comprit que cette jambe n'avait rien de fantastique, puisqu'elle était rattachée au corps de Black. Son regard se para d'un voile de lassitude infini. Sans un mot, elle se recoucha dans son lit et lui tourna le dos, à lui et à son sourire arrogant. Il posa la cape d'invisibilité de James au pied du lit.

« Eh bien je vois que tu es contente de me voir… »

Alvy ne répondit pas. Elle ne manifesta même pas son mécontentement. Sirius ne s'habituerait sûrement jamais à son désintérêt prononcé. Elle était bien la seule à se comporter de cette façon avec lui.

« Je venais voir comment tu allais… » poursuivit-il dans un murmure toujours rauque. « Remus est venu tout à l'heure mais il m'a dit que tu dormais. Il t'a juste laissé un paquet de dragées surprises. »

Les oreilles d'Alvy sifflèrent, puis enflèrent en devenant écarlates et boursouflées. Remus Lupin. Dragées surprises. L'information était trop complexe à traiter pour l'instant. Sirius lança un Assurdiato autour du lit.

« Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien. »

Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune compagnie. Erza était venue et c'était largement suffisant. Alvy refusa de regarder Black qui brusquement, fit grincer son lit en s'asseyant dessus. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main chaude sur sa hanche pour attirer son attention. Alvy se tourna vivement et lui envoya un regard noir. C'était bien la première fois que Sirius voyait autant de vie dans ses yeux las. La première fois qu'Alvy semblait aussi perturbée face à lui.

« Ça te dérange ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment, ravi d'avoir percer sa carapace aussi dure que des écailles de dragons.

Alvy tira sur son drap, mais Sirius ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se rapprocha même d'elle, en enlevant tout de même sa main de sa hanche, et se retrouva presque allongé sur elle. Alvy était très énervée, son teint avait viré au rose.

« Enlève-toi.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Le visage d'Alvy redevint inexpressif en une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux étaient redevenus vitreux, sa bouche déformée par la colère était redevenue une petite ligne inoffensive. Même la couleur de son teint avait pâli. Sirius fut presque mal à l'aise de se retrouver à moitié couché sur un cadavre.

« Je n'ai pas peur » affirma Alvy d'une voix monocorde.

Elle était réellement bizarre. Sirius se releva mais resta assis sur le lit. C'était devenu difficile de parler, une grosse pierre semblait lui presser la gorge, l'atmosphère était pesante. Alvy avait eu peur de lui montrer ses émotions. Forcément qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et frissonna du vide qu'il y voyait.

« Forcément que tu as peur de quelque chose. »

Alvy ferma ses paupières et se retourna, prête à se rendormir. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Elle ne prononça plus un seul mot durant l'heure où il resta assis près d'elle, à tenter de trouver les bons mots ou la meilleure manière de mener Alvy à la confession. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle faisait juste semblant. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius se leva enfin et quitta l'infirmerie sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, sans réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Alvy put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait à nouveau libre. Le Château ne lui avait plus parut aussi vaste depuis des années. Elle se surprenait à admirer tous ces petits superflus, comme la couleur dorée de certaines armures, le mélange intelligent du rouge et du blanc dans le flamboiement des torches, le bleu profond du ciel artificiel de la Grande Salle.

Des couleurs.

Alvy voyait la vie en couleurs.

C'était très inquiétant, si bien qu'elle retourna à l'infirmerie immédiatement. L'infirmière la mit dehors à coups de balais vingt minutes plus tard, car Alvy s'était accroché à un des lits en prétextant que sa vue était trouble et qu'elle avait sûrement attrapé la même cochonnerie que son père. Après tout, son père voyait la vie _trop_ en couleurs, au point d'en être totalement aveuglé.

Renfrognée, Alvy épousseta un peu sa robe et déambula dans le parc, se demandant pourquoi toutes ces couleurs étaient devenues soudainement si fortes. Et si indispensables.

« Salut. »

Alvy se retourna brièvement et ne reconnaissant pas la fille aux longs cheveux brus qui lui souriait chaleureusement, se détourna et marcha à pas feutrés dans le hall. Elle voulait par-dessus tout qu'on la laisse tranquille pour ruminer sur ces fâcheuses couleurs. Les visites incessantes de Sirius ces deux derniers jours lui avaient mis les nerfs à vif. Surtout parce qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de la mettre mal à l'aise, de lui faire ressentir des émeautions toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres.

En plus, son père s'était mis dans la tête qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se trouve un copain et lui envoyait tous les jours des conseils un peu gênants sur la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre pour séduire Black El Potter. En aucun cas elle les appliquerait, même si elle devait se recouvrir entièrement de bouse de dragons à la place. _« Entreprenante, il faut que tu sois entreprenante, les hommes aiment ça ! Ouvre ta chemise, décoince-toi ma fille… ne leur laisse pas l'occasion de regarder une autre fille que toi ! »_ Alvy continua à tracer son chemin en marmonnant des mots farfelus entre ses dents grinçantes. L'obsession de son père sur sa vie amoureuse était pénible.

« Je suis Mirella. »

Elle l'avait suivie ! Alvy se crispa un peu, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle n'aimait pas discuter avec les autres. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la pourchasse dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de qui était l'être humain Mirella, alors par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait sa main posée sur son avant-bras ? Alvy se recula instinctivement, balayant le geste amical de Mirella d'un grognement mécontent.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Je me fais 10 mornilles en pourboires généralement » sourit Mirella doucement.

Alvy ouvrit légèrement la bouche tandis que ses yeux reflétaient une certaine admiration. Mirella parlait avec aisance, douceur et chaque mot qu'elle prononçait semblait être un morceau de caramel fondant sur la langue.

« Je travaille au Chaudron Baveur l'été » expliqua Mirella en haussant les épaules. « Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que les autres ne comprennent pas. »

Son air désolé interloqua Alvy. Cette fille était décidément étrange. Elle était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux brillants et son sourire éclatant. Alvy n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le même âge qu'elle, elle se sentait si petite et enfantine à côté d'elle. Mirella sortit une coupure de journal qu'elle tendit à Alvy.

« Les Boldow's Fly viennent jouer aux Trois-Balais à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard, je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous… »

Alvy cacha son étonnement à Mirella. Personne n'avait eu l'audace de l'inviter à quoi que ce soit depuis bien longtemps. Même Erza avait abandonné.

Et il était évident qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ce groupe de musique et elle ne connaissait absolument pas Mirella. Pourquoi l'invitait-elle au juste ? Cette fille paraissait très étrange aux yeux innocents d'Alvy.

« Il y aura sûrement Lily aussi, Marlène et Mary… et bien sûr les garçons » ajouta-t-elle avec entrain.

Alvy cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« Les garçons ?

\- Oui, Sirius et les autres ! Il a l'air de bien t'apprécier, il m'a plusieurs fois parlé de toi, je me disais que tu aimerais peut-être passer un moment avec nous. Ça ferait sûrement plaisir à Sirius » ronronna-t-elle comme si c'était un argument de taille pour la convaincre.

Cette personne était trop gentille pour son bien. Alvy se gratta fugacement la tête. Elle avait écouté Mirella uniquement parce qu'elle lui avait parlé de pourboires, mais à présent, pourquoi continuait-elle de donner créditer à ce qu'elle racontait ? Alvy soupira, chassant à nouveau les couleurs qui contaminaient ses pensées, et tourna les talons, s'étant rendue soudainement compte de sa méprise.

« Bonne journée. »

Mirella l'appela en haussant la voix mais Alvy s'en fichait royalement. Ce n'est pas demain la vieille qu'elle irait à un concert avec… elle ne savait même pas avec qui. Alors, droite dans ses chaussures, Alvy s'isola à la bibliothèque pour rattraper ses trois jours de retard.

.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son malaise inconnu. Alvy était fatiguée de ce concours stupide mais Sirius ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ce soir, il l'avait entraînée contre son gré dans une salle de classe vide pour préciser l'effet souhaité de leur potion. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle, donnant le tournis à Alvy qui s'était affalée sur une table, à moitié endormie.

« James me nargue tous les jours, il faut vraiment qu'on… Alvy ! »

Il frappa la table et elle se redressa aussitôt, ne comprenant absolument ce qu'il se passait. Sirius soupira en passant une main résignée sur son beau visage.

« Je devrais peut-être demander à Remus de venir, tu resterais éveillée au moins… »

Son sourire narquois n'échappa à Alvy, qui resta de marbre malgré l'explosion que subissait ses neurones. Elle se frotta les yeux nonchalamment pour camoufler son trouble. Voir Sirius devenait une véritable torture. Il tentait de la toucher tout le temps, la menaçait sans arrêt de recourir à Remus Lupin et l'obligeait à réfléchir à cette fichue potion.

« Demain midi devant la Grande Salle, ne soit pas en retard ou j'envoie Remus te chercher » ricana Sirius en s'asseyant sur une des tables et en la vrillant d'un regard intensément malicieux.

Alvy était à la fois horrifiée et ennuyée. Demain, elle était censée préparer la séance de cinéma de samedi prochain. Et pas satisfaire les désirs douteux de Black. Elle avait même réquisitionné Hugo et Samuel, qu'elle avait réussi à éviter ces deux dernières semaines. Les deux Poufsouffle faisaient déjà parler d'eux dans toute l'école. Alvy était dépitée, même si au fond d'elle, elle s'en fichait royalement si le club de cinéma marchait uniquement grâce à la popularité de ces deux petits asticots.

« Je ne vais nulle part demain. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Mirella t'a invitée, refuser serait mapoli. Que dirait ton père ? » se désola-t-il en secouant la tête.

Alvy remarqua que ses cheveux étaient réellement très brillants et sombres, c'étaient comme s'ils invitaient toutes personnes à les toucher et à apprécier de passer les doigts entre leurs bouclettes désorganisées. C'était vraiment très étrange. Alvy ferma un œil, mais l'effet ne se dissipait pas pour autant. Vraiment très étrange.

« Je ne sais pas qui est Mirella.

\- C'est ma copine » répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ? »

Alvy secoua piteusement la tête.

« Pas très passionnant. »

Et cela l'était réellement. Alvy nageait dans un brouillard, un brouillard où elle distinguait de beaux yeux couleur chocolat, des cheveux châtains et fins, un visage rayonnant, des tonnes de couleurs. Comme si Remus Lupin vivait dans sa tête et qu'il n'existait nul par ailleurs. C'était si déroutant qu'elle mourrait d'envie de plonger la tête dans un tonneau de jus de Bulobulbe. Elle perdait la raison !

.

Aujourd'hui était prévue cette fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard qu'Alvy redoutait, mais qu'elle avait malgré tout attendue avec impatience. Il n'était pas question de se rendre à ce concert barbant mais de finaliser les préparatifs du club de cinéma, la première séance étant agendée au samedi prochain. Hugo et Samuel étaient toujours aussi excités et fatigants, mais Alvy était soulagée d'avoir une excuse plausible pour décliner l'invitation de Mirella.

« Les Frelons de Wimbourne vont les écraser je te dis ! »

Hugo et Samuel s'étaient lancés dans un débat bruyant concernant les championnats de Quidditch. Alvy marchait derrière eux, en se bouchant les oreilles à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Hugo brandir le poing au ciel. Heureusement qu'ils étaient partis avant la plupart des autres élèves.

« Je suis persuadé que James Potter va aller jouer dans leur équipe la saison prochaine » Hugo se retourna brusquement, fixant Alvy avec les yeux brillants d'un enfant surexcité. « Vu que tu es amie avec Sirius Black, tu pourrais glaner des infos Alvy ! »

Il trépignait sur place, tout son corps tremblait d'excitation. Alvy haussa un sourcil las. Elle n'était pas amie avec ces gens. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de les croiser aujourd'hui, ni même de leur parler. C'était déjà assez pénible comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Alvy ignora Hugo et pas vexé pour une mornille, le petit Poufsouffle se remit à discuter avec Samuel en rigolant. Ils passaient maintenant en revue tous les balais dernier cri que les joueurs de Quidditch avaient acheté cette saison. Alvy se serait tapée la tête contre un arbre si le village de Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas été juste sous ses yeux. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Alvy appréciait le calme et la sérénité qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Les maisons étaient toutes construites à la mode sorcière, complètement tordues, en bois, avec un charme qu'elle ne retrouvait pas chez les Moldus.

Alvy pressa le pas pour se réfugier aux Trois-Balais. Madame Rosemerta leur indiqua aussitôt le chemin pour monter à l'étage et Alvy n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, elle disparut avec ses deux acolytes de la vue des élèves déjà attablés dans le pub. Il y avait une délicieuse odeur de thé aux fruits qui parfumait l'air et Alvy se surprit à en renifler de grosses bouffées, comme un drogué Moldu en manque. Elle en avait déjà vu énormément dans le bar de son père et savait les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil. Ils étaient généralement de mauvais clients. Elle devait donc s'assurer qu'ils aient de quoi payer avant de les servir, au risque de se faire taper les doigts par son père, qui loin d'être pingre, détestait qu'on lui vole de l'argent de cette manière.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Rosemerta sourit à Alvy, qui hocha lentement la tête. Depuis quand portait-elle des robes aussi colorées ? Encore ces satanées couleurs qui revenaient la rendre folle. Alvy chassa l'image de Remus Lupin de sa tête avec agacement.

« Deux bièraubeurres et un thé à la vanille. »

Alvy voulait se dépêcher d'achever les préparatifs pour retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible. Elle avait vu les affiches du concert sur la porte d'entrée. Elle devait partir avant d'avoir la malchance de croiser Black ou Remus Lupin. Hugo et Samuel ne lui servaient pas à grand-chose aujourd'hui, ils commentèrent tout de même les choix de films d'Alvy et essayèrent les fauteuils et canapés qu'ils avaient ramenés la dernière fois. Une heure plus tard, tout était fin prêt. Alvy était tellement contente de voir son projet se réaliser qu'elle sourit béatement lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans la salle du pub. Hugo et Samuel eurent un petit rire moqueur en la voyant ainsi.

Il y avait déjà énormément de monde en bas, apparemment le concert était très attendu, ce qui étonnait un peu Alvy qui n'en avait rien à faire de ce groupe de musique. Alvy, Hugo et Samuel étaient bloqués devant les escaliers, ils n'arrivaient même pas à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule compacte. Des élèves de tout âge et de toute maison s'étaient agglutinés dans la salle, on ne voyait plus rien mis à part la scène qui avait été installée lorsqu'ils étaient à l'étage.

Soudain, Alvy eut des sueurs froides. La tête de Black, juste à côté de celle de l'être humain Lily Evans. Pire encore, Remus Lupin était avec eux et ils riaient ensemble, chose qu'Alvy ne faisait jamais.

Par Merlin, que devait-elle faire ?

Si elle restait ici, près de ces escaliers, ils allaient certainement la repérer. Si elle les avait vus, ils la verraient aussi. Mais si elle décidait de sortir de ce pub, en admettant qu'elle réussirait à fendre la foule, ils la remarqueraient sûrement puisqu'elle devrait bousculer beaucoup de gens.

Merlin.

Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. A moins qu'elle contourne la foule en passant derrière le comptoir. Ils ne la verraient sûrement pas. Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt, elle pourrait s'échapper sans devoir faire face à Remus Lupin. Elle baissa les yeux, là où auraient dû se trouver Hugo et Samuel, mais ils avaient disparu. Tant pis, elle n'allait certainement pas leur courir après. Alvy s'engagea donc derrière le comptoir, où Madame Rosemerta était débordée. Elle n'arrivait plus à suivre les nombreuses commandes de ses clients.

« Hey toi ! Deux bièraubeurres ! »

Alvy tourna lentement la tête, arrêtant son mouvement, et dévisagea le Serpentard de septième année qui l'avait apostrophée.

« Bon tu te dépêches ? Vraiment n'importe quoi ce trou de rat » se plaignit-il à deux de ses amis, qui brusquement, reconnurent Alvy.

\- Mais c'est Alvy, tiens donc, tu salis l'image des sorciers ici aussi ? »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient. Pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle, Alvy leur prépara deux bièraubeurres. Elle vérifia que Black et Lupin soient toujours tournés en direction de la scène avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir.

« Ça fait dix mornilles » la coupa Rosemerta en posant une main sur son bras.

Alvy acquiesça et avec un soupir de soulagement, elle empocha les dix mornilles que les Serpentard avaient fait glisser vers elle. Madame Rosemerta la prit alors à part, près de l'étagère où les bouteilles d'alcool étaient exposées.

« Tu serais d'accord de me donner un coup de main cet après-midi ?

\- Non. »

Alvy fit volte-face, stressée que Remus Lupin l'ait vue, bien évidence derrière ce comptoir. Madame Rosemerta parut offusquée mais Alvy n'en s'en soucia pas. Elle était tout près de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait la main dessus.

Cinq secondes plus tard, elle était dehors. Alvy se délecta de la fraîcheur de la brise, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux légèrement gras et soupira encore une fois. Elle l'avait échappé bel.

« Bien essayé Alvy. »

Elle se tendit aussitôt. James Potter jouait avec un Vif d'Or factice devant elle, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur. Il souriait de son air arrogant, comme d'habitude.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

* * *

Merci **Niakovic** , **Manifestement-Malefoy** , **PotterementVotre** , **Amandine Valentine** et **Shiriliz** pour vos super reviews :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alvy se pose de plus en plus de questions à propos de Remus... qu'est-ce que vous pensez que ça va donner ? De son côté, Sirius est bien décidé à trouver ce qu'elle cache derrière son apparente lassitude. Bref, l'histoire est loin d'être terminée ! Ah et si vous avez des idées de films pour le club de cinéma, n'hésitez pas ! A bientôt ! :)


End file.
